Edge of The Past
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Anticipated Sequel to "Edge of Darkness". 7 months have passed since Edge of Darkness. Leon begins to question his intentions. His motives and Logic are questioned and tested. Lucius has gained his path of death and Vengeance. Wrecking Havoc upon the Turian Military. Martha Faces off against the one threat who has been hunting her. 3 Paths have been made. PART 2 OF SERIES
1. BLACK TEARS

_"Hey Guys thanks for the many reads in the First Part in the "Edge Series" _

_"So far this is a direct sequel towards the first installment "Edge of Darkness"_

_"Thanks and I hope to get many more Reviews on this story"_

_"I will try to make this as enjoyable as possible"_

_-Legendary Icon_

* * *

PROLOGUE

30 Years have passed since the end of The Reaper War. Commander Jane Shepard died saving the Universe a sacrifice that hasn't been forgotten at all.

Her choices shaped the new Galaxy for what is has become today. Now after 3 Decades. Humanity was given the seat beside the Council. Given a voice to use.

A new Race came into the Galaxy named "Lotus" a dangerous Civilization with motives to creating highly advanced beings. Both in combat and Biotic strength.

(Think of the Lotus Civilization as "Spartans"...trained soldiers)

The Lotus pushed far in there own Evolution. Making them stronger, faster, smarter, pushing what limits were built for them.

Yet not all were dangerous as they're leaders named "High Royals" (Councilor's if you want).

Wanted to create a peaceful treaty to be allowed into the Galaxies Circle.

Yet others within them weren't pleased as they could see fear of what they had become towards the Councilor's. The Lotus were given the rights.

Given the code to live among the Galaxy as an ally. Nothing was certain as a civil riot of control broke out within the Month between the Lotus and Turians.

The Lotus were given names as time went by.

"Deceivers", "Liars", "Fakes", people around them didn't enjoy the mere fact that Lotus civilization wasn't like the rest of them.

Pushing the boundaries had made them targets towards Public eyes. Some broke out in rivalries. Others abandoned there codes of life.

Some even went fighting back into territorial locations. They're people became threatened for what they were. Lotus Civilization had left the Council.

Breaking off of they're given treaty. Ones who wanted to free themselves from the treaty caused more problems after.

One of them was named "Shalma Gulr" a female Lotus with a mindset of Strategy and Conquer. She began testing the limits of the Turian Military.

Killing Turian soldiers had made them cross the line. One of her Loyalists was named "Kage". Her 3rd in command. She was his mentor.

A Skilled Biotic Soldier trained from birth to become more than organic. Kage became a Mercenary over time as he challenged many Specters.

During his Younger years Kage was a loyalist. A known protector towards one of his own peoples Councilor. A bodyguard.

Both tried over and over. Trying to shape there Peoples Future for a better cause.

Yet others within the Lotus Civilization didn't see eye to eye with what went on with Kage and his mentor.

Both were condemned and kicked out of the Lotus Order after killing the treaty with the Councilors.

Shalma Gulr had attacked the Citadel in order to ruin what they had made well. They're unity. Trying to break them by any means necessary.

Shalma used Lotus soldiers named "Exiled Nekros" highly trained assassins.

Breaking into the Council office making they're point as they killed off the Human Councilor.

Ashley Williams along with her Normandy Crew was sent to stop her. Along with killing any other Lotus operatives she had gained.

Shalma was killed during the Councilor killing by Javik.

Kage had left the Citadel and headed towards Omega gaining the rights from one Mercenary Crew and making into his own.

After 7 Months, Kage had begun making himself more than just a Rogue Lotus. His choices made his way through the Turian eyes. Through Human eyes.

He made himself into a War Criminal. Kage had gained power as he used it in what he believed was right.

Killing off his own leaders as he believed them to be useless. Using his own people with a lie to convince them they needed War to solve they're own problems.

His premature War was brought down quickly during it's high rain through Allaince Space.

Ashley Williams was made Councilor. She was given the new title as Human Councilor.

After defeating and taking in Kage. Ashley wondered since then if she made a rightful decision. Aiding what little Lotus were left. Saving what was left of them.

Differences were shown between people. Between choices. Now all the Lotus had was surviving what they lost...

* * *

CHAPTER 1

BLACK TEARS

_**Planet: "Hudan" Council Space**_

Rain splashed heavily onto the worn out shuttle. Heavy cloud coverings were slightly protecting the shuttle. Lighting struck back and forth.

Loud as screams. Heavy as rocks. Moving with the watery roars. The Shuttle was being followed and chased by one small craft behind.

Rain over the horrid angered waters smashed into the rocks. Yet one flying individual covered in torn clothing. In torn battered clothes and bandages.

His face was completely covered. His mouth guard protected him from the poisonous environment. He stood in a flying position on a hovering Board.

"Hover Board" basically. Small and light weight basically undetectable by radar. The Hover board was able to keep up with the heavy storm.

Moving away from massive waves that rose up and dropped. Slamming hard into the great ocean. Making such problems to fly around it.

His hands tightened. Gripping the bandages around them. His heart beated faster and faster. Following his victim into this territory wasn't his plan.

But this wouldn't stop him at all. His mind was focused as his body held back the heavy waters. Looking up towards the clouded blackened sky he could see.

Seeing the lighting striking through and into the massive ocean. Causing the waters to rise higher.

He stopped moving and stared at the Shuttle having trouble heading up into the cloud covering.

He was smiling as he could see this. Waters rising high towards Hover Car levels as they would fly in the cities. Nature being Nature as she was intended.

The Shuttle dropped altitude downwards by 25 feet. He didn't budge as he stared. Seeing them falling. He shoved his hands forward as he yelled aloud.

Gripping a hold of the shuttle and engulfing it with red Biotics. He stood yelling as he lifted it and held it in mid air. Getting his tightened grip on it steel body.

He yelled throwing it back into land. The Shuttle smashed into the rocky terrain as yelling and sounds of bursting engines went off. Flying towards them.

His hover board stopped halfway towards the rocky dirt cliff hill side. Water splashed high behind him. His long ruggid coat flapped back and forth behind him.

Jumping off his board he hover with glowing red biotics. Smashing hard into the cold wet ground. His left had waved right.

The broken shuttle door flew bursting out and smashing hard into the ground. All dented and broken. Wires sparked.

Hugo crawled out grunting and in such agony. He stared towards his enemy. Staring angered by this act. This Vengeful act of Hatred and pain.

"You!-You do this! You will ruin everything! Everything that has been built around for the Lotus! Everything will fall over again just like before!"yelled Hugo

His enemy walked towards him. His body's glowing biotics ended. Vanishing as he heard these words. Slowly foot step after foot step.

Water splashed onto the cold sharp ground. Wetting the battered body of Hugo and his enemy. Both stared at each other. Hugo was on the ground.

Not moving. Cold wind picked up pressing against them. The shuttle was battered badly. The torn battered clothed individual stopped. Staring towards Hugo.

"You have done nothing but search..."said Hugo staring into the colorless hoodie.

"Your going to lose more than just the feeling of being alone...I swear you'll gain more trouble than you should have"said Hugo warning his enemy

"Everything that I was doing was meant for them! Meant for the greater good of preserving what's right!"yelled Hugo

His right hand lifted Hugo up as his biotics came alive once more. Lifting Hugo up towards eye level. Water splashed against them.

Cold. Hugo grunted and closed his eyes in pain.

"3 Months you have been on the run...yet everything you have done made everything worse for the Lotus...along with my own life..."said The Hooded Man

"Ruining what I was going to have...taking my parents by force and executing them...for what?!"yelled The Hooded Man

His biotic energy crushed and began slowly squeezing the life out of Hugo. His eyes opened. His mouth gasped for air. Struggling to get life.

"Your parents went with our plans! They died by the hands of Ashley Williams! I swear!"yelled Hugo

"I will take that under advisement Hugo"said The Hooded Man as he closed his hand tightly instantly killing Hugo in that moment

He shoved his hand left towards the cold splashing sea as Hugo's lifeless body dropped off the cliff. The Hooded Man looked down towards the water.

Lights instantly came towards him as he looked downwards towards the rocky wet ground. Lights from 2 individual shuttles.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air and surrender we have you completely surrounded!"yelled the voice of the Turian Scout Shuttles

"We won't ask again! Put your hands up now!"yelled the Second Shuttle as it came down towards him

Shoving his hands forward made the first shuttle spin out of control as it was brought down on top of the second coming down shuttle.

Both Shuttles smashed into the ground and exploded. Bursting into flames as water splashed into them cleansing the fire.

Through the burned rubble and chunks of broken metal. The Hooded man stood back up as he stared at the wreckage.

At the distance he noticed a large Turian Military ship coming out of the clouds. Military Ships heading towards his location. He smiled.

He removed his hoodie and stared at them. His Lotus skin was dripped with the weather.

**_Lucius (Introduced in Edge of Darkness)_ **stared at them. His hands both glowed red.

"Come I'm done hiding from you"said Lucius

* * *

**_EDGE OF THE PAST_**


	2. DAYS OF MINE

CHAPTER 2

DAYS OF MINE

**_7 Months After "Edge of Darkness"..._**

People laughed among themselves. Jokes tossed back and forth. All enjoying a great time of freedom. Walking foot steps were heard.

Others outside of the night clubs wondered lonely streets. Beggars looked towards the feet. Walking past them.

Walking through steaming sounds of darkness. Some died over the loss of food. Lying bodies were side by side. Not many but some.

Yet others came through wanting something more than just a good night. Slide doors opened upwards. As she looked out towards the crowded audience.

Awaiting line to enter the Night club named "After life". She stared at the sight. Not worrying about anything. Nothing much of her status.

"Hey! I have been waiting for some time now!"yelled one person in line

"Shut up!"yelled The Krogan Guard

The Krogan Guard laughed aloud. Checking his omni tool as he looked up images. He chuckled noticing the walking individual with Merc Armor.

The Merc walked up the stairs. Her armor was battered and scrapped. Her helmet had a solid blue visor. Her armor was solid heavy armor.

Grey and red were her colors. Behind her many people booed and complained as she walked passed the guard.

"Aria is expecting you for sometime now"said The Krogan Guard

The Merc walked passed him and entered into After Life. She walked through the long hallway. Remembering what has happened. Voices. Echoing through.

**_(Your past is nothing for what will become of you...)echoed Hugo's Voice through her mind_**

Others looked away from her. Mercs laughed as they guarded this one single hallway. Lying on there backs resting. Other standing holding Asari weapons.

**_(She took you from a high fate...Your life has been a lie...Living and breathing...your family were taken)said The Voice of "Kage"_**

Doors opened as music came alive. The Merc stared forward towards the glimmering lights.

The lights as dancers moved back and forth. Moving with such peace. Life breathing into the Night Club.

**_(Ashley Williams along with the Councilor's took you and gave you a new purpose rather than letting you die...)said Kage's voice_**

The Merc walked left and headed past the bar. People rushed and walked passed her. Getting there drinks. Others getting a seat.

She walked towards the 3 Standing guards. Blocking her way up towards Aria's private floor above. The Three Guards looked at her.

Stepping aside and allowing her entry. She walked up the stairs heading towards Aria T. Loak's place.

The Merc stopped walking as she looked towards the far end of the room. Noticing Aria looking towards the lower floors of her night club.

Aria's place of perfection. Bed, couch, well lit room. Weapons stacked on a side rack. Paintings. Aria's balcony was remade into a living private room.

Isolated only for her perfection above the lower floor of entertainment in After Life.

"What happened?"asked Aria

The Merc walked slowly forward and slowly reached for her helmet. Gripping the helmet as she slowly removed it. Remembering what went on.

* * *

**_Change of View...Memory/ Flashback Of The Merc..._**

Glass shattered all around as the wounded Batarian dropped into the ground. Bodies behind him were all around. Battered and beaten.

One crawled away struggling to move. His left leg was hurt badly. The Batarian looked back seeing The Merc stomping another and firing into the back.

"Shit! Shit!"he yelled

The Batarian grabbed ahold of his side arm and fired towards The Merc. She looked towards him as she took on the bullets.

Her glowing Tech armor was able to withstand the bullets. Taking on without any hesitation. The Merc walked towards him and didn't hesitate.

She walked through the shattered glass and towards him. Quickly thinking she fired her pistol into his right hand.

His fingers bursted off. His blood rushed out splashing into the ground. He screamed.

"You fucking bitch!"yelled The Batarian

The Merc looked down upon him. Thinking what he was going to say in his last words.

"Who sent you after Aria?"asked The Merc

"Who fucking else! I won't say a thing to you!"yelled The Batarian

The Merc stared at him. His body bleeding out. His eyes staring towards her. Staring dying with such knowledge. She knew he wasn't lying. Not like this.

"He's out there! He wont stop! He will end you even after my death! You will die you fucking bitch!"he yelled once more

The Merc stood up and walked away from him. She walked through the glass and fired towards him.

Her pistol aimed towards his forehead. His head was pierced through.

**_Mercs Memory Ends..._**

* * *

**_Change of View...Back to the present..._**

"You asked for what you wanted...I asked you to bring him back to me...then?! What you just fucking kill him!?"yelled Aria turning around looking back

"I did what was needed, I got what you wanted, apart from that he was a spy"said the Merc as she looked towards Aria holding her helmet in her right hand

Aria smiled and laughed as she walked slowly forward towards her weapon rack on the side of her wall. Looking with eyes closed as she smiled.

"Have you forgotten what I told you? I wanted-"

"I fucking know what you wanted Aria, his orders came from the same man that I want dead"said The Merc

"Hmph...To find him you'll need more than just my help**_ Martha (Character Introduced in "Edge of Darkness")_**"said Aria

Martha looked towards Aria as she smiled. Looking away as she turned walking away from Aria.

"I'll get the help of someone I know better then"said Martha/ The Merc

"Help? What fucking source of help will help you at all?"asked Aria smiling with such curiosity


	3. SHORE LEAVE

CHAPTER 3

SHORE LEAVE

Through the heavy cloud covering large massive ship moved through he sky. Lighting struck upon it's surface. Lighting was generated into an energy source.

The ship teared through the covered skies as if they were nothing. Yet under it's massive long length of around "5,346"M (17,539 ft).

Large as it hovered above the small broken settlement. Under its lower half of the ship. Large containers opened up. Allowing a large device to be lowered.

The distant people bellow. Looked towards the sky frightened. Scared. Staring shocked. Other people began heading away into sky cars.

Flying out of the small town like settlement. A small settlement of Asari & Quarian Town named " Mercia". The device moved left with it's turning gears.

Purple and Blue lighting spinned with the gears in 2 different directions. The large glowing light sounded off as it turned on. Charging aloud.

Making sounds of burning energy it went off. Blackness...

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

Splashes of cold water went on back and forth. People laughed and enjoyed there precious moments. All having the time of there lives.

Leon splashed out of the cold waters. Walking through as he breathed in and out. He had grown a goatee. His hair was a bit longer.

He smiled forward seeing Riah enjoying the relaxing sun. Children laughed as they splashed in the ocean.

Leon walked out of the water walking towards Riah and sitting down beside her on the hot sand.

Leon looked towards her as she lied on the sand on top of her towel. Relaxing. Leon lied down next to her.

"To think we could have since before"said Leon

"One day Shore leave, enjoyable"said Riah smiling as she held his left hand

"I think your dad likes me"said Leon smiling with a grin

"Haha, Leon since you were a baby he did but don't think for a second he wont shoot you if you do me wrong"said Riah smiling

"I'm glad you said yes to this, I know you hate being in a bathing suit"said Leon looking towards the fresh ocean

Riah smiled and looked up towards him. She had no hoodie. Her long hair was colored light blue and one line of green hair line.

"Yes I despise this known way of living, besides Leon as long as your here I'm willing to go"she said

Leon smiled. Listening to the sounds of people. Calm winds. Seeing the distant flying ships.

"What do you think about the future Riah?"asked Leon seriously

Riah looked forward thinking carefully. Wondering what to say to Leon as he asked.

"Children? A home? More Responsibilities ? A life of calm.."said Riah

"Yeah...I have been thinking for sometime about it..."said Leon

"Your not proposing right? I'm no ready for any of that"said Riah

"No of course not I'm not, me neither but makes you wonder what and who you are"said Leon

"Alright let me ask you Leon, what do you plan on doing for the rest?"asked Riah

"Helping maybe, fixing...going back into school and getting that license for becoming a councilor"said Leon

"Seriously? Wow didn't think you could be anymore boring"said Riah

"Nah, I'm not cut out to being that kind of leader I believe"said Leon

"I don't know what to say Leon maybe in some point in my life"said Riah

Beeping went off. Leon looked down towards his glowing omni tool. Riah looked towards hers.

"Shore Leaves over"said Riah

"Leon, Riah we have a new assignment and this one dosent look good at all"said **_Hera (Introduced in Edge of Darkness)_**

"Lucius?"asked Leon

"Worse"said Hera

* * *

**_Change of View...30 Minutes Later_**

Ashley Williams looked at the images as she looked up towards Leon.

Seeing the same images and same video of the attack upon the Planet named " Ulguirsha" colonized planet of Asari and Quarians alike.

Leon was wearing his "Lotus N-7" suit. No helmet. Leon walked towards the holograms carefully seeing what was this all about.

Noticing the advanced weapon's strength. The density.

"This couldn't have been done by Lucius at all, not by these standards"said Leon

Ashley looked towards him. She walked left with her hands behind her back. Walking slowly left.

"Leon he would do anything for his revenge and I warned you about him...I know what he is capable of"said Ashley

"How do you know Ashley? Lucius can be helped I don't-"

"No Leon, if he is behind this we will take action against him"said Ashley

Leon looked downwards towards his hands. Gripping them. Closing his eyes.

"Lucius isn't the kind to use these kinds of weapons without either stealing them"said Leon

"You have read the report on what happened to the assault team on"asked Ashley

"I did, I told you I'd find Lucius and allow me to bring him in"said Leon

Ashley looked away from him. Walking towards the patio staring towards the distance. People living there normal lives within the security of the Citadel.

"Get to the planet, figure this out Leon"said Ashley

Leon looked up towards her. Sounds of the doors closing behind him went off.


	4. DARKNESS ONE

CHAPTER 4

DARKNESS ONE

Liara looked closely at her monitors as she gained new information about the attack. The Attack on the Quarian and Asari colony. Liara noticed the ship.

She didn't want to believe it at all. Knowing this was the same ship designed for The Shadow Broker. Yet it was being used upon colonies.

Liara heard footsteps behind her. Doors opening as Glif (The Shadow Broker Drone) moved floating away from her.

Martha stood at the center of the large room. She looked towards Liara's back. Liara slowly turned around.

"Liara you already know what I want"said Martha staring towards her

"Martha your crossing the line between our friendship and partnership"said Liara

Martha sighed crossing her arms. Standing by her side. Looking towards her. Seriously.

"Don't Lecture me on what I'm doing right and wrong Liara...I know what I'm doing and I won't take any shit from you"said Martha

Liara stared at her angered. She was thinking of what Martha has done so far.

"You left the Allaince Military, Joining with Mercs and dealing with them and for what?! To make yourself feel better? To feel alive?!"said Liara

Martha stared at her. Both stayed silent for a little.

"I won't help you anymore with this path of sickening vengeance and killing towards people"said Liara

"Help? Since when have you been helping me with it?! Those bastards got what they deserved and I only came for this...That's all Liara"said Martha

"Look at yourself, your becoming worse now than ever Ashley would be ashamed-"

"I don't fucking care about you or Ashley Williams...I was lied to over many years of my lifetime and don't you fucking dare Liara!"yelled Martha

Liara looked at her. She looked away with a slight tear rolling down her right cheek.

"Lucius was right, none of you are willing to do what is needed and are going to do nothing!"yelled Martha

Liara walked towards her. Liara's omni tool glowed blue as it sent the information and data to Martha's omni tool.

"The last time I'm helping you...never ask for my help again"said Liara seriously staring at her

Martha looked at her without any fear. Without any worry about her choices with how she was acting at all.

"Fine with me Liara"said Martha walking away from her

Liara stared at her walking out of the room. Heading towards her new destination. Her next new target that has been a mystery.

" Soni, what now?"asked Glif from behind

Liara received an instant message. The message opened as Liara wiped her tears aside.

"Liara...We have a situation that I want to ask you about if your ready?"asked Miranda Lawson

"I...We lost Martha...she's- Never mind I understand I'm ready Miranda"said Liara

Miranda's hologram appeared as she walked towards Liara.

"We have a problem with the weapon that you sent Leon to gain, it's missing a major component"said Miranda

"What's the problem there shouldn't be anything wrong with-"

Schematics showed up of the weapon known as **_"Shadow Relay 7-9" (Weapon introduced in Edge of Darkness)._**

Liara stared at it as she rubbed her eyes and noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

Then she gasped. Slowly seeing the Hydro Chassis along with Mainframe systems missing. 2 Dual systems that were valuable in activating the machine.

It's main function was to scan and redesign "DNA"/ "Clone" any species that was killed and recombining cells into another form into there evolution.

"Where ? How can this be, Leon recovered it along with his team and nothing was missing during the recovery"said Liara

"Not during the recovery...parts were stolen months ago after it's recovery I don't think Lucius was in on this in any way"said Miranda

"What has Ashley said about this?"asked Liara

"I haven't informed her yet but I will, right now she's dealing with problems between the Turians and Lucius"said Miranda

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

Martha headed off inside her small Spaceship. Leaving towards the Mass Relay. Martha looked down at her omni tool. Showing up images of her new location.

The wanted person who wanted her dead. She had finally gained something better than Mercenary work.

Martha looked at her target yet it was missed scrambled image. The Location was within Helios's moon. Distant and yet strange as she tought of it.

"This has to be wrong?"she said

Martha looked up towards the ceiling. Wondering what has happened so far. Now she will have to go towards the Lotus Home.

"I don't believe this how can he be there? This is entirely wrong"said Martha

Yet the one thing she did gain out of the entire information was a name. A name that defined the target as...

**_" EPLIDIOS MENTA " (First name means "Hope")_**


	5. ASHES

CHAPTER 5

ASHES

Wreckage and ruins burned across the ground. Nothing much was left of what was once a sweet town. A society of combined living beings.

Bits of flames burned all around. Leon stood staring left seeing the crisped bodies of people. Burned to ashes.

Bits of broken ashes flew across the blowing winds. Leon stood staring shocked at this attack. Seeing this entire civilization broken down by just an instant.

What was left of it was barely standing buildings. Tipped towards sides. Near falling and breaking down. Behind him. The Turian female named "Hera".

Hera looked at the ashes. Scattered across the ground. Hera was wearing Turian Assault armor.

Her abilities were "Cloaking", "Turian Strike" and "Dual Omni Blades". Hera was wearing colors of white and blue. She wore no helmet.

Her face was colored light brown and grey. Her eyes black. 3 Lines of tribal colors in silver going down her right eye.

She bended down staring at the remains. Scanning with her omni tool. Gaining some data. She sighed thinking of what madman would do this.

At the far distance. Leon walked on heading past other buildings. Leon listened to the sounds of the winds.

Other Allaince soldiers collected data as they had arrived earlier. Alden Roysh (Salarian Scientist/ Medical Officer).

Alden wore grey salarian armor with blue colors.

Alden had gathered most of what remains as samples. Taking them into his hand and scanning them with his omni tool. He noticed very little residue.

Little details telling him much. Yet he knew much of this situation. Seeing it many times over.

Leon headed towards another spot in the center. Seeing the large broken building that had collapsed into the ground. Blocking the street path.

Leon looked right seeing armed Allaince forces getting there own investigation going. His mind moved flowing with what he knew.

"Lieutenant"said The voice of Alden over his Omni tool

"What do you got Alden?"asked Leon walking over broken concrete

"These ashes use a highly concentrated energy signature of both Elemental Zero, along with Dark Spores, and something much worse I'll need to take back"

"Complicated?"asked Leon

"Nothing too much for myself, what have you seen?"asked Alden

"Ahh...Remains appear ashes along with what appears to me as minerals from "Doctor Hugo's" Weapon we grabbed a while back"said Leon

"Same here, except almost concentrated towards the point leaving nothing left except they're mark"said Hera

Hera stood back up and looked back towards the flying nearby Normandy coming to pick them up. Leon headed down the bridge.

Other Allaince and Turian operators checked and scanned information on the situation. Leon headed towards the Galaxy Map looking down towards it.

"Leon, you have a new message from Councilor Ashley Williams"said Jora (Assistant)

"I'll take it in the War room"said Leon walking down from the galaxy map

"Quick and painless attack used with the same altering components as Hugo's weapon"said Leon looking towards Ashley's Hologram

She stared at him and looked away. She was filled with worries for one thing after another.

"I gained the same reports, now we have to find this Derelict Ship that continues harvesting and attacking Colonies"said Ashley

"I understand, I will get this done"said Leon

"Another thing I must say Leon, Lucius was spotted and as we knew he wasn't taken by Turian forces"said Ashley

Leon knew what this meant. He looked away and slowly walked left.

"I need him brought down, he has become a menace and I know you have been protecting him these last 3 months"said Ashley

"No, Councilor I haven't been covering his tracks or anything at all"said Leon his grip tightening

"Anything on Martha"asked Leon

"She's on Omega working as a Merc now, that's the third thing Leon"said Ashley

Leon stopped and looked forward away from Ashley. Wondering what has she done since abandoning the Allaince Military. Abandoning what they knew.

"She's gone rogue, she is a Lotus like you but...she still is more than that to me and I want you to bring her in"said Ashley

Leon looked towards the floor. Then turned around towards Ashley.

"Knowing these conditions, she won't take this too likely...what happened to our lives"asked Leon staring at Ashley seriously

Ashley looked away from him again. Her right hand raised scratching her forehead.

"Her parents...her father went missing after a few years during the rebellions, her mother was no other than **_"Kage's Mentor" Shalma Gulr" She said_**

Leon stared at her shocked. Thinking of what were the chances.

"Her mother was ruthless, willing to kill anything in her way, wanting to eliminate the Councilor's and the choices they made"said Ashley

"You took her in as your own...why are we so different from the rest of the Lotus?"asked Leon

"I thought you went through the memories and phases with Liara"asked Ashley

"I haven't...I-I haven't brought myself to learning who I really am at all"said Leon looking at her wanting more truth

"Your skin along with the bonding's of your blood, Your Lotus Blood was infused with DNA from a certain individual that was once a great Hero"said Ahsley

Leon stared at her confidently knowing the answer to what she had just said.

"Jane Shepard"said Leon

Leon looked down towards the ground. Ashley stared at him. Seeing the hint.

"Your not a clone either Leon, both of you were born as Lotus, Javik found you dying...he took you in and we changed what was necessary for you"she said

"What was good for me? You guys...all of you...lied to me, making me believe I was one of the Human race"said Leon

"Leon, this was the only way-"

Leon turned around his back towards her. His right hand glowed with biotics.

"I knew that I was different, Javik he knew, he never said a word, never wanted to brake the code that he gave me to live"said Leon

"Who were my parents...my real parents"asked Leon looking back towards Ashley

She took in a deep breath. Feeling such guilt. Hoping Javik would have gone through this with him.

"Your father was a Democratic Loyalist who believed in working with the council, your mother was a soldier who fought on the battlefield during the invasion"

"She was killed by a Turian Specter named "Muhal Don" both were at each other's necks in the fight she never stopped fighting"said Ashley

"Your father sacrificed himself for us to kill Shalma Gulr"said Ashley

Leon sighed. Breathing calmly. Counting 1..2...3 in his mind.

"Leon I'm sorry...we thought this was best"said Ashley

Leon walked away from Ashley heading out of the War room. He hologram faded away. Leaving with worries and wonders about what would happen.


	6. MY SHADOW

**_"I hope this story is becoming well enjoyable so far!"_**

**_"Leave me reviews I take all, to know how I'm doing"_**

**_"Thanks"_**

**_-Legendary Icon_**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

MY SHADOW

Struggling hands moved forward. Yet footsteps sounded off. from the far distance. Large cable wires went off.

Broken walls and components were all around. Lucius grunted aloud as he stomped into the back of a dropped Turian.

"Ugh!Arghaa!"yelled the grunting Turian

Lucius walked by him as his body glowed with red biotics. Lucius entered into the main bridge. Sounds of breaking bones were heard from behind.

Lucius entered as he noticed the female Captain gaining nothing but static sounds. She looked at the monitors and holograms being scrambled.

She gasped and breathed. Calmly feeling the hatred of Lucius. He stared at her with a bleeding forehead. His right side face was dripping lightly. He smiled.

"3 Years I have been searching, all these fuckers always protecting you..."said Lucius smiling as he walked slowly towards the left side of the room

She stared. Her body shook little by little. Thinking of the most worst that would come. Lucius looked right towards her as he noticed the cracked glass.

Noticed the large chunks of cracks as storms went on and off. Lucius looked towards her wondering what she would do.

"_**Captain Mali Frusha**_...you have done well since the Lotus Conflict (This event, Turians reconstructing a new home for the surviving Lotus"said Luicus

"It was necessary! You have no fucking Idea, the cost of our efforts"she said grunting aloud

"Oh? I wouldn't would I? Allowing my people, to live among you in the most saddest way, taking what was ours and forcing us to live among you"said Lucius

She stared at him with truthful eyes. Lucius smile faded away slowly. Staring at her angered.

Knowing this was one of the few people in his past that have brought him to this point.

"Your Sister nearly killed...what little family I had left...I did what I had to, keeping what I held dear to myself"she said

"Sure, I would do the same..."said Lucius walking towards her,taking slow step by step walking

"Let me ask you only this"she said

Lucius placed his left hand onto a monitor. Lightly pressing the biotic energy into his touch. Bending and braking little components. Lucius was paying attention.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Not of fear of dying. But out of the fear of what will happen after this moment. This one single moment.

"What will happen to you?...What will happen when there is nothing left for you to fight for? Your Future?"she asked staring at him with angered eyes

Lucius's eyes closed as he quickly thought it through his mind. Never thinking of what will or would happen in his distant future.

Lucius shoved his right hand towards her. Lifting her up in mid air. She gasped for air. His right hand closing as it tightened.

Closing as his left hand opened at eye level. Walls of glass cracked even more.

"My future...I never planned too far ahead at all"said Lucius

She stared at him. Lucius looked back towards her. Seeing her dying out of pure breathless air.

Lucius's left hand dropped down as the glass behind him shattered instantly. Her eyes gazed towards the shattered glass.

Air sucked out everything from the inside. Storm clouds sounded off. Lucius didn't even look back. He stared at the ground.

His left hand reached into his own back belt. Looking at the Lotus Pendant Flower of his sister's symbol. His hand held it tightly. Shoving his right hand back.

Captain Mai Frusha yelled aloud. As she was instantly thrown out of the window and into the falling tormenting storms. Lucius placed the Pendant away.

Lucius walked towards the glass. Gaining such relief and a new height. His shoulders were relieved. Lucius looked downward seeing the storms. Lighting.

Beside him a hologram was glitching. Moving side to side. Scrambled and static. He noticed the ship signatures.

Noticing a single shuttle heading into his direction. Lucius wondered what it could be.

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

"What a fucking mess?!"yelled Jordan shocked aloud

"Watch it"said EDI

The Normandy flew through the heavy storms. Heading towards it's next destination. Heavy winds blew into it's direction.

Its heavy shielding activated as cold water slammed into it. Revealing the Normandy title on its sides. EDI picked up scans of the Turian military ship.

"Leon, no one is responding so far aboard that ship should be a crew of 40 or maybe more"said EDI

"Nothing? Roger that"said Leon over the radio

Leon stood waiting behind him was Hera, checking her Sniper rifle. On his right was Riah.

"Leon"said Riah

"I know...Lucius must be brought back"said Leon

"No, he has taken this too far Leon"said Hera staring at him

Leon looked back towards her as she walked towards him. Holding her sniper rifle in one hand. Both felt ever growing tension.

"You have completely ignored this menace for some time now, allowing this to continue"she said

"Knowing that this man is an ally or was an ally before doesn't mean anything different from what he has been doing"she continued

Riah knew what she meant. Knew what they had to do. Either kill Lucius and prevent the many deaths. Or bring him in to justice within the rights.

Doors opened in front of them. Leon looked back towards the doors. Cables sparked brightly towards his visor. Leon's eyes stared through what chaos.

Riah moved aiming her shotgun forward. She noticed the dead bodies. The three went off moving forward. Hera stared at the ground.

Seeing much thermal ammo clips wasted. Leon checked the right corner. Riah checked the left. Nothing but cracked and broken glass.

The ground was filled with thermal clips. Some bodies of Turian Military were lying on the ground. The group headed down in a single formation.

Making there way towards the elevator.

"Hera what were they sent here for?"asked Riah as she checked one room on her right hand side

Hera looked into the left side of the hallway. Into one room. Noticing the ruined holograms. Scrambled, broken with decoded coding.

"They were sent here for Lucius along with the location of Hugo"said Hera

"Hugo? I thought only for Lucius and other escaped prisoners"said Leon

Hera noticed walls with blood. Walls with thermal clip bullets. Marked around. She turned around and walked out of the room.

Hera walked out and headed towards the elevator at the end.

"The report had some missing information that wasn't discussed at all"said Riah

"Yes it was, My councilor didn't think it was important for you to learn too much of what we came here for"said Hera

"Missing components isn't it"said Leon

Elevator doors opened as they rushed out taking aim forward. The main bridge was a complete mess. Ruined. Wind blew through the entire room.

"No"said Riah

Hera walked slowly forward. Noticing the storm clouds. Leon looked into the next room. The Comms room. Seeing the massive hologram of images.

Images scrambled showing some kind building. Leon stared closer as he shoved his right hand into it. His omni tool glowed alive.

"EDI? What can you make of this"asked Leon

"Turians wanted something within the lower station underneath this Ship"said EDI

"Underneath.."asked Leon

Hera looked down into the broken floor. Seeing storm clouds and lighting strikes. Seeing the ocean smashing against each other.

Riah walked into the far left side of the main bridge. Scanning other computers and monitors with her omni tool. Collecting what she could.


	7. RIGHT AS RAIN

CHAPTER 7

RIGHT AS RAIN

"Is this right?"asked Jordan

Jordan sighed placing his arms onto his head. Thinking about the situation. Wondering about what was going on.

"Why would Lucius go through so much trouble in being silent for months and then?! Boom! appear again to cause trouble?"asked Jordan

EDI looked towards him as she continued rapidly scanning and reassembling the large scrambled data hologram.

"Lucius has hated them along with other Patriotic individuals like them, he has much hate for what has happened"said EDI

"No, I get that mom but there's a few things that are just out...1) why risk exposing himself like this?, 2) Why here? , 3) why confront the Commanding officer?"

"Lucius has only one objective...eliminating those who have done him harm in anyway without reason"said EDI

Jordan looked forward. Seeing the large rain drops slamming hard onto the glass.

"Lucius...will he stop?"asked Jordan

"I'm not sure...until he's satisfied"said EDI as she continued unscrambling data

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

"They were here sent to collect, Hugo along with his military base...the last one he and Kage had before you killed him months ago"said Hera

She stared downwards still. Water slammed onto her Turian armor. Leon stared at her from behind.

Riah as in the Comms room checking other parts of the ship floors. Scanning for any signs at all. Checking for Lucius.

"Hera...I'm sorry"said Leon as he stood behind her

"Why did you just let him go? I know he couldn't have convinced you so easily to do one small favor at all"asked Hera

Leon sighed. Looking away for a second. Slowly walking to his left.

"Lucius reminded of what I am...I know what he feels...Emptiness...the lies...the hidden truth...the path we walk is different"said Leon

Hera looked towards him. Hearing these words that came from Leon.

"I know I should have done what needed...But as much as he needs to answer his own questions I need to do the same"he continued

"Letting him go for search of who you are? Leon...I didn't think this much from you...but are you willing to?"asked Hera

Leon looked towards her holding his weapon firmly.

"Yes"said Leon

"Guys, we have it"said Riah

Leon and Hera headed into the Comms room. Seeing the room glowing brightly blue. Noticing the large building like base.

Hera stared at the red blinking lights. Noticing some compartments were broken. Others were filled with water. Leon walked towards it closer.

"Hugo's underwater base named " Hydro", Lucius is down there now"said Riah

"Let's move"said Leon as the three headed out and into the elevator

"EDI I need the location of Lucius begin tracking him"said Leon

"Understood"said EDI

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

"Shit!"yelled a Human Merc firing his pistol forward

Lucius shoved both hands forward towards the steel doors. Breaking them with such overgrowing force. Bending them. He yelled aloud.

Another Merc, Turian rushed slapping the back of the Human Merc. Taking aim with her Plasma Launcher. Tracking the target at the bending bay doors.

"Come on dammit!"yelled The Human Merc reloading his pistol

"Shut the fuck up! I know What I'm doing!"yelled the Female Turian Merc

She fired towards the doors as soon as she gained a small sight of Lucius's angered eyes.

The Plasma Launcher was charged and bursted with melting energy that ate through the steel bay doors. Lights ahead of them flickered on and off.

"Did we?!"she said

"Yes! Hell yes! We killed that son of a bitch!"yelled in joy

The female Turian flew back into the ground. The Human Merc looked towards her shocked.

"What!? Oh shit!"he yelled aloud rising from cover he looked back seeing Lucius running towards him

Grabbing his neck as he continued running. Lucius gripped his neck tighter and tighter. The Human Merc struggled. Dropping his pistol.

"W-ARGHA!"gasped struggled the Human Merc as Thermal bullets went slamming into his back

Lucius ran down to the end of the hallway and smashed through the glass wall. Jumping down towards the next floor.

He dropped into the ground heavily as the Human Merc in his right hand was instantly killed. Thermal bullets went flying back and forth.

More ground Troops went into the open lower floor named "Muech floor 3". Lucius looked up rushing into cover. Taking cover behind an unfinished shuttle.

The ground floor under him was a large cargo elevator. Lucius looked over his right shoulder. Seeing Krogan Mercs taking cover.

Seeing Human Mercs with glowing tech armor. Holding shotguns. Lucius looked away as they fired towards his ruined cover. He smiled.

His hands reached for his dual Akavasha Shotguns (Lotus Dual Shotguns, small sized for hand pistols). Holding both towards eye level. He reloaded them.

"Stupid Bastards...just make my life more entertaining"said Lucius as he grinned widely

Gunfire stopped as they began taking cover again. Each tossing aside there used thermal clips.

"Give it up you bastard!"yelled A Human Merc bravely as he sat beside a Krogan

"Bastard? Really? You worthless shit"said The Krogan as he rushed out of cover and charged running

The other 2 Krogan rushed behind him as the Humans fired again.

Lucius laughed aloud as his biotics glowed sending the unfinished Shuttle hurling towards the running Krogan.

The Human Mercs yelled as they felt the instant slam of metal against there cover. Yelling of the Krogan Mercs were heard.

Lucius jumped over there cover firing his dual shotguns into them. Gunfire after Gunfire. Dropping one by one. Lucius dropped into the ground.

He looked forward as the bodies dropped into the ground. His heated thermal clips dropped heavily into the ground.

Lucius looked up seeing towards the distant glowing light. Seeing his arriving floor.

"Time to finally witness, your creation"said Lucius


	8. THE GREY

CHAPTER 8

THE GREY

Elevator stopped. Locking into the ground floor of the third raised floor above. Lucius stared forward. Lights turned on. Burning all around.

Lucius stared at what he needed to see. Many large stacked. Large stacked spheres of glowing blue human sized spheres. He stared at each one.

Walking slowly forward. He sighed. Breathing in and out slowly. Lucius stopped, a live hologram popped up in front of him. A hologram of a Lotus.

Staring right at him. Lucius looked at the white glowing hologram as it stared smiling at him.

"Mister Lucius how grand to see you here"said The Hologram

"What is this"asked Lucius staring at him angered

"You know exactly what this is"said The Hologram

Lucius sighed looking towards the glowing spheres. Walking through the hologram as it became useless.

"This isn't nonsense at all Lucius, these are the only options your people have left at all and you know it"said The Hologram

"Yeah...I do know this very well enough "said Lucius

He sighed as he looked down at his feet. Knowing that this was the one very solution into saving The Lotus.

"This is the only way now, allowing them to over come the hated side of themselves"said The Hologram

Lucius closed his eyes reminded of where he had came from and from what.

* * *

**_Change of view..."Lucius's Childhood Memory/Flashback" Part 1 _**

Rain poured as he stared at his bloody hands. Lucius was young. Age 9. Sitting within a holographic Jail cell within the compounds of a Turian Military Base.

Small with a shaved head. Bar codes on his left shoulder. Numbers Coded as "97-01". In his bloody hands he stared at the necklace of his sister.

His tears rolled down his eyes. He stared with such sadness. Words of other prisoners were heard at the distance. Lucius held it close to him.

He looked up towards the blackened sky. Wondering when will this nightmare end. Turian soldiers grabbed and took Lotus prisoners.

Taking them away into Shuttles as they headed towards Labs. Yet they would never return at all. Lucius was alone. He knew this very well enough.

Silently staying quiet. He cried to himself about this situation. Knowing his people were being held.

Being taken and done with because of the constant rebellions. Constant fighting against The Council.

"Mother,Father, dear sister...I will make them pay...I swear"he said crying aloud

A guard approached towards him and looked at him. Crying.

"Fucking worthless traitors...pushing the boundaries of what you are trying to become more than everyone else"said the Guard staring at him

Lucius looked away and didn't say a word towards him. The Guard kicked the ground. Mud splashing sounded off. Another Guard touched his shoulder.

Trying to comfort him to stay calm and relax. Even though the Guard was having a hard time.

"No!No!Noo! I don't want! NOOOO!"yelled a Lotus prisoner yelling aloud as he was being pulled

Lucius heard his words of peril as he yelled aloud what happens.

"They will end us! They will prison us forever!"he continued until he was knocked out in front of Lucius as Guards continued pulling him

**_End of Flashback of Lucius...Part 1 _**

* * *

**_Change of View...Back out of his Flashback..._**

"You understand this is the only way"said The Lotus Hologram

Lucius opened his eyes as he heard him. Sounds of rushing feet came alive as Lucius smiled. Hearing the weapons humming aloud.

"Lucius"said Leon

"Leon my,my,my I wondered when"said Lucius

Riah couldn't believe it. She was shocked seeing the many spheres holding many Lotus Prisoners inside of it. Leon lowered his Lancer Assault Rifle.

Trying to accept what he stared at. Seeing the many glowing spheres of 5 Rows. Each row of Glowing spheres had 20 people.

"How is this possible?"asked Riah

Riah looked at the Lotus Hologram. He stared at them all. Leon walked towards Lucius and stayed behind him. Lucius looked towards Leon then at Hera.

"Hera...how amusing"said Lucius as he smiled with bits of dripping blood from his mouth

"What?! How can we get them out?"asked Leon

"I wouldn't do that Leon, your people will die if there let free from here"said The Hologram

Leon looked back towards it as Riah went towards computers. Checking the scans and there situation.

"Leon they have been on life support since 4 Years ago...I don't know if we can get them out now"she said

"EDI...Alert the Allaince, and will need more transport ships"said Leon

"Right away Leon"said EDI

"Leon you can't hand them to the Allaince Leon this will be your downfall if you do"said Lucius staring at him

Hera handcuffed him as she grabbed ahold of him. She tossed his dual shotguns into the ground. Lucius was pushed forward as he walked little.

"You think your in such control? Hera don't you fucking push me to the point"said Lucius as he stopped walking

"Try it you Mother! $#...You killed _**Captain Mali Frusha"**_said Hera as both stared at each other

Leon rushed towards them and grabbed ahold of Hera. Trying to calm her down.

"Hera that's enough!"he yelled as Hera looked towards him angered

"Easy for you to say when he hasn't done anything wrong to you! He hasn't done anything!"she yelled

Leon looked towards Lucius as he knew this moment was getting worse. They needed to get Lucius off of this world and headed to the Citadel.


	9. COLD STARS

CHAPTER 9

COLD STARS

"I got your report Leon...and I'm sorry"she said

Leon was looking towards the ground with his eyes closed. His hands holding him up as the Hologram of Ashley Williams looked at him.

"I should have done what was needed...now many more deaths are on my hands because I believed Lucius would come to an end"said Lucius

Ashley looked away as she looked at her omni tool hand. Holograms of the Lotus people scans came up showing they were alive.

"Leon you still rescued many fro Hugo's base, you have done well"she said

"Yeah? But what of the cost? What about that? What about them? What will happen?"asked Leon

"They will be looked after by us, and I can assure you Leon your help will shape they're future"she said

"...Leon I didn't mean anything towards you since you were asking me about it and what you are"said Ashley

"I know...I'm-I'm just trying to see what I'm meant to do when it comes to deciding between myself and what matters"said Leon

"People, Riah, Family, Friends...my own past?..."said Leon

"Leon when you get the time...go and find your answers it would be best for yourself"said Ashley while looking at him

"Liara said it would shape me into the man I would become for my future later on, either for the good or the bad"said Leon

"Leon were behind you, were here to help you in anyway we can as friends and family, I want you to know we are here for full support in both good and bad"

He looked towards her. Feeling the small hints of caring, joy, the sight of family growing within himself. Gaining the strength and hope of them.

Leon smiled as he breathed in again. Feeling a bit of relief as his mind was lifted from being so heavy. Yet he wondered more and more who he is meant to be.

"Never change who you are Leon, your the right person for this"she said

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

Leon ended his conversation with Ashley as Hera waited for him at the War room comm. Leon stared at her. She looked at him with crossed arms.

Angered towards him. He sighed walking towards her.

"Hera...Look I'M-"

Hera looked away from him downwards. Looking towards they're feet. She breathed calmly and slow.

"No, Leon I'm sorry for the way I acted...I'm supposed to stay in control"said Hera

Leon and Hera both felt a bit relief with each other. He smiled and walked towards the War room Hologram. Seeing the Hugo Weapon schematics.

Missing parts that were needed to find and retrieve. Hera elbowed him as she looked forward. Both were side by side.

"I know what you felt Hera, I fully understand"said Leon Hera continued looking forward

Other Turians and Human crew members walked around them. Doing there job. Leon could see the vairous people. His mind was becoming easy again.

"I thought by letting Lucius go for some time on his own after our deal we made some time ago...everything would be set right"said Leon

Hera listened to what Leon would have to say about his friend. The subject on trust.

"Your right...You have every right to be angry with my decision...so far each one has brought more deaths than solutions...I still don't know what I want"

Hera looked at Leon smiling with a worried look on his face. Wondering about what would he do for the upcoming confrontations.

"Leon you trusted a War criminal who could have decided differently but he never did...Leon your choices have helped many"said Hera

"Many deaths are on me, and I will do what I can for those lost...Hera I promise you that"said Leon as he padded her right shoulder and walked away

Hera calmly stayed silent. Her commander was in questioning motives right now. Questioning himself.

* * *

**_Change of view..._**

"My God!"yelled Jordan

"Stop it"said Riah

"No seriously! Think about it?! We have a maniac on board! Again! The same fucking insane Lucius! He will kill us all!"yelled Jordan

"Jordan...Enough"said EDI

Riah smiled while standing behind Jordan as he panicked still. She looked back seeing Leon walking towards them. Heading towards the front of the Normandy.

"He knows the fucking Layout and apart from that how to kill us easily!"he continued

"No that won't happen at all, Lucius knows us quite well apart from his recent goals"said Riah

"How? Let me just ask you how can you be so calm?!"yelled Jordan

Leon touched Riah's left shoulder as he over heard the complaining pilot of his. He looked forward seeing the Mass Relay glowing with blue energy.

"It's nothing Jordan were fine, I mean really"said Leon

"Oh?! Were fine?! He has killed many over the last few months! I'm sorry Leon but I can't"said Jordan looking towards the front

"Lieutenant Leon sir"said An Allaince Officer

"Yes"said Leon

"Lucius is asking for you in the interrogation room sir"said The Allaince Officer

"On my way"said Lucius

Leon walked on heading towards the elevator. Riah looked towards him as he walked off.

"I'm telling you guys this is bad I can feel it"said Jordan


	10. A START

CHAPTER 10

A START

Cold air. That was the very thought of this moon. Martha walked among the moon side. Heading towards the massive facility. The shuttle was leaving.

Behind her were 5 Krogan. All carrying tech armor along with krogan biotic hammers. Martha's glowing tech armor was on.

Her visor scanned the hidden building.

She knew she would be able to find what she has been looking for. Martha headed forward until automatic turrents came alive firing towards her.

Taking aim with her grenade Launcher she fired forward. The Krogan's behind her yelled with such grace. Shoving biotic energy towards the turrents.

Firing back at them. Destroying the dozens of electrical turrents that kept on firing.

Martha slid across the heavy rocky bits of moon surface as she avoided the electrical bullets. She fired over and over as the dozens of Turrets exploded.

Martha tossed aside her empty Grenade Launcher and walked towards the doors. She reached for her shotgun on her back.

"Guard these doors, I won't be long"she said

Her Krogans nodded as they stayed there. Martha rushed in. Doors closed behind her. Blinking lights went on and off within the airlock doors.

Martha aimed forward. Doors opened as she went on. Heading towards the next elevator. She entered yet as soon as she was going to push the button.

The doors closed and elevator began to move upwards.

"Martha knew you would find me, it was only a matter of time"said the voice in her helmet radio

Martha only listened to the sound. The voice was old. Coughing was heard. Martha closed her eyes. Wondering about who this was.

Wondering if she was right. This is the man who had been chasing her since she abandoned the Allaince.

Martha opened her eyes as soon as the doors opened. Rushing out she aimed at a Hologram. A mere hologram staring right back at her.

She lowered her shotgun. Staring at it. Seeing an elderly man. His body still moving with all it's might. His right eye slashed downwards.

His left eye glowing with synthetic parts. He stared at her. Hs clothes were tattered. Ruined.

"Martha you've grown so much over the years"said **_EPLIDIOS MENTA_**

"Don't you fucking humor me at all"she said

"No, I wont..."he said looking away from her

"What is it that you want from me?"she asked

"I want you to see the truth in what has been made over the past years...our people and there efforts have been for nothing"he continued

Martha looked at him as she lowered her shotgun slowly walking to her left. Then looking around the blackened room. Lights glowed on ahead of her.

She could see other Blue glowing spheres. Yet nothing inside them. She stared at one as she heard him speak.

"Capsules that allow our people to stay sleeping in cryo sleep for as long as they need be"said **_EPLIDIOS MENTA_**

"Capsules? Why"asked Martha

"This began becoming the only way to save them, as a start and now they're scattered"said **_EPLIDIOS MENTA_**

Martha looked back at him. She wondered what he wanted from her.

"What do you want"she asked

"I need your help, I want to ask you to help me search for them...your people need you Martha"said Eplidios

"I can't say, I wouldn't know where to start"she said

"Allaince files, have it all"he said as hologram popped up behind him

Martha looked closer at them. Noticing some of them on scattered installations that would cause much more efforts for her.

"Geth are guarding some of these? Turians? Quarians? What so special?"she asked

"Were feared because of our evolution, we are feared of what we are, I want the same as you closuer and peace"he said

Martha stared at him. Wondering what he wasn't mentioning at all.

"Martha I want you to trust me, I know I have been chasing you for some time now only to test you"said Eplidios

Martha crossed her arms. Staring at him with a glare. She felt enraged but at the same time convinced.

"What aren't you telling me? For 7 months you have been on me and it's to test my skills? You could have just asked"she said

His eyes closed and opened again. Seriously staring at her. Thinking of how she would take this.

"Assassination" he said calmly without any hesitation

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

"Here we are again"said Lucius looking downwards towards the ground

"Lucius, what-"

Lucius looked at his fingers fumbling. His biotics were being prevented from being used within his cell. Lucius smiled. Part of his face was bloody.

"Taking me to the Council, this is just grand Leon"said Lucius

Leon looked at the ground towards his left hand side. His right hand glowed. His omni tool was receiving data and information. Leon looked towards it.

"Becoming a hero...I knew you would choose this Leon, making this kind of direction...Pathetic"said Lucius

"Pathetic? I gave you time, I gave you a chance to change your ways Lucius I told you not to kill her but you did either way" said Leon

"Giving us up, giving our own people away just like that, I know what they will do, they will send them to isolated populations, securing them within capsules"

Lucius finished talking as he stood up and walked towards the heated beam of a wall. The wall was electrified. Leon stared at him. Feeling angered.

"I was ordered to either kill you or bring you in Lucius"said Leon

"You chose wrong Leon, bringing me to the Council...I will fucking end them if I'm given the chance!"yelled Lucius

Leon walked away from Lucius as he headed towards the doors.

Lucius slammed his right hand into the electrified wall. It sounded off. Leon stopped and listened. Shocking and grunting.

"You better have killed me Leon, it would have been for the best!"yelled Lucius

"I want to help them and this is the best way to do so" said Leon

"Really? Handing them off to another race the same one who abandoned them?! The very same who has condemned them?!"yelled Lucius


	11. BETWEEN PATHS

CHAPTER 11

BETWEEN PATHS

Mass relay charged towards the Normandy.

As it flew closer the electrical charge surged. Giving the Normandy the chance to gain the warp jump it needed.

Instantly the Normandy moved quickly as it warped. Sending it quickly flying through space. And yet it suddenly shut down as it spun out of control.

"What?!"yelled Jordan

EDI checked the scanners. Tried checking over the status of the Normandy. Yet crew members dropped into the ground screaming and yelling.

"Mom?!"yelled Jordan

Riah slipped and slid down the bridge as she grabbed onto another crew member.

"What the hell?!"yelled Jordan as the Normandy stopped moving

Within seconds he stared out the side window seeing another ship. A large Merc ship. Jordan cursed aloud seeing the Merc Ship getting closer.

Jordan rushed out of his seat running down the bridge as he headed towards the elevator. Yet as he ran rushing. Air lock doors opened. Looking back.

Mercs rushed in with flashing lights and lasers firing at monitors. Crew members yelled. Mercs of both Turian and Krogan came in quickly.

Normandy crew members took cover firing back with there assault rifles. Others tried running from the Mercs.

Yet nothing worked. One by one they fell. As they did. Lasers along with thermal bullets flew past Jordan.

His air kept leaving him. Alarms went off. Sounds began to fade as the lights flickered.

Alden stopped touching his tools. As they turned off. He over heard the gunfire and loud screams. As he did. Alden grabbed ahold of his new weapon.

He rushed out as his door opened. Firing at the screaming Krogan Merc. His body turned into ashes by the instantly charged electrical weapon.

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

Jordan rushed down into engineering. Heading past other guards who tried desperately to help. Riah was hacking the console.

Struggling to reactivate what the EMP had shut down. Jordan rushed past her heading down the steel ladder. Heading down to the main controls.

"Damn it!"yelled Jordan

"Keep going!" yelled Riah as she finished with locks and other hologram hacking viruses

Guards out in the hallway yelled. Lasers passed through the steel hardened walls. Riah was hit into her right shoulder as she dropped to the ground.

Jordan's sweat came rushing down quickly. His hands shook rapidly. Frightened with this situation. Knowing he was right all along.

Riah reached for her belt quickly grabbing a medical spray for her wound. Her bleeding wound instantly closed as Turian Mercs rushed one by one.

Riah hacked the doors as they closed on them. They yelled grutning aloud.

"FUCKK!" yelled one

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

The barrier along with what held down Lucius as both stared at each other. Leon looked back seeing the guards taking aim.

Lucius smiled as he shoved both hands forward. Leon was sent hurling back into the ground. Lucius yelled as he slammed his right fist into the ground.

The Guards flew back into the wall. Leon shoved both hands forward struggling to hold off Lucius. Yet both had arms towards each other.

Both struggling with biotic energies as they raged through themselves.

"Stop! Lucius!" yelled Leon as he lied on the ground struggling to hold him off

"Not this time! I wont be taken down easily at all Leon!"yelled Lucius

Leon lost grip as the doors opened. Hera rushed into the room firing her assault rifle towards Lucius. Yet his body was surrounded by pure biotic energy.

Lucius lowered his left hand and clenched it into a fist. Hera rushed forward firing continuously. Lucius shoved his left hand forward towards her.

Causing her to drop her assault rifle and stopping her halfway.

"Lucius! You son of a bit-"

"Nah,nah,nah now shut it!"yelled Lucius as he slowly closed his left hand

"This is what you chose, this is what you see? Leon this is the last warning I'll give you my friend, join me or die"said Lucius

"No!"yelled Leon as he sent warp and biotic energy slamming hard into Lucius

Lucius was pushed back little by little. Lucius looked at Leon angered as he tossed Hera into the cell. Leon ran towards Lucius.

Lucius yelled aloud and slammed his right leg downward into the ground causing a powerful shock wave.

The room shattered. Leon was sent flying backwards hard into the wall. Leon grunted aloud. Struggling to breath.

Lucius stood staring up towards the ceiling. The glass was broken. The room was psuhed outwards. Electrical wiring went off and on.

"Leon...I will never understand what you see in them"said Lucius as he walked towards him

Lucius walked out of the room until he stared at the many guns. Mercs stared at him. Pointing weapons. Lucius smiled as he looked back.

Leon struggled to stand up again until Lucius pushed him back into the wall and began to shut off Leon's oxygen. Leon stared struggling to breath.

"I won't kill you Leon...You just only need to see what I see"said Lucius as he let go of the biotic hold

Leon dropped hard into the ground. Unconscious. Asleep.

"Don't fire"said a voice as Krogan Mercs moved aside

Lucius stared at them. He stood still. Waiting to see his savior. Martha walked staring at him seriously. Lucius smiled. Looking over his right shoulder.

"No, fucking way your actually attacking the Normandy? What a surprise" said Lucius

"I need your help" she said

Lucius crossed his arms. Staring back at her. Looking into her eyes.

" Why?" he asked as both stared at each other


	12. SHORT OUTLINE

CHAPTER 12

SHORT OUTLINE

**_" No, one aside of another"said a male voice_**

**_"Choose the side you believe deserves more" said another _**

**_"You choose to be with them than your own flesh and blood?!"yelled a female voice _**

**_"You see...I' stay with what I know is right" said an honest voice_**

* * *

Leon awoke startled. He stared forward as Alden looked at his own instruments. Looking down towards the table.

"My god!"yelled Alden

Leon closed his eyes and opened again. Looking towards him. Noticing what he was doing.

"Alden?! What happened?! The ship-"

"Were fine now, well to say the least were fine but not many of the crew survived this"said Alden while looking over his left shoulder

Leon stared at the casualties. Noticing 10 wrapped up dead bodies. His eyes stared at them. Lying all around on various medical tables.

"...Riah? Hera?" said Leon

"All fine Riah along with Jordan, and Hera is doing good too"said Alden

Leon looked towards the ground as he jumped off. He stood up. Flexing his body and stretching.

"But we do have a problem"said Alden

"How long was I out?"asked Leon

"About 3 hours after they left the Normandy"said Alden as he walked away from Leon

"They just left? They didn't-"

"Like I said they Left, all they came here for was Lucius" said Alden

"Why" asked Leon

"I say let them take him, I mean what do we need him for, No offense" said Alden

Leon sighed. As he stared with a blank stare. Wondering what was Martha's main purpose and why did she need Leon.

Walking into the medical bay. Riah stared at Leon as he looked towards her. Knowing she was feeling great pain within herself.

"Riah your shoulder" said Leon concerned

"It's nothing, right now we must hurry Leon" she said

"What happened" he asked

* * *

_**Change of view...**_

Rushing out of warp. Emergency channels went off. Krogan soldiers asked for Allaince help.

Leon listened to the calls. His team of three rushed into the shuttle heading down into the area. Finding more than what was there.

Checking his armor. Hera stared at him. Riah over looked at the mapping along with what they had to know.

" Leon if this is Lucius.." said Hera

"I know"said Leon staring towards her

"No, you don't fucking know you must stop hesitating into either hurting him or killing him" said Hera

Leon looked towards her. As she stood the shuttle shook little by little.

"You have to be angry with what he has done! You have to allow us to help you why do you do this!" yelled Hera

"Enough Hera we have to focus on-"

"Enough?! We had Lucius! We did and look what has now happened!" she yelled angered

Leon stood up. Worried about what was going on. Why he didn't or even couldn't bring himself.

Wanting to help Lucius. Wanting to help those around him. Shuttle door slid open as Leon looked out towards the ever burning heated environment.

Grunt looked up at the shuttle as it landed on the ground. Grunt was older. His body more stronger as he aged.

Other krogan behind him smiled as they smirked at the team.

"Seriously?"said one Krogan

"Shut it" said Grunt

Leon walked towards Grunt and both smiled.

"Well kid, up and about I heard you got your ass handed to you earlier"said Grunt

"Yeah well a minor set back on that" said Leon smiling as he looked to his left

"Good then, let it only be that" said Grunt smiling as they began moving

Grunt walked side by side Leon and his team. Grunt looked towards the large firing gun. The massive facility was under attack by incoming shuttles.

Leon noticed the damage. Hera's visor scanned the many Mercs rushing into the lower stairs and upper floors.

"What's in the facility besides that"asked Hera

Grunt looked towards her. He smiled as he heard her ask that question.

" An escaped convict from Specter Space , his name is ? Never mind I actually forgot the fuckers name?" said Grunt

Leon looked over his right shoulder. Thinking of what and how could Grunt forget the convict.

"Ah who the fuck cares, he's just a fucking Turian anyway" said Grunt

"We have to move in now" said Riah as she walked passed Leon and headed down the hill with Hera

Leon followed as he went in after them. Rushing into the firefight. Rushing as he took aim. Firing at them one by one.

Riah took left. Hera flew upwards high onto the 2nd floor. Rushing with a firing grenade Launcher. Taking aim against hired Human and Quarian Mercs.

Glitches and constant ongoing hacking went on. Glowing red orb of an A.I. floated towards holograms. Constantly moving.

Doors exploded as Hera, Leon, and Riah rushed in. Taking aim with they're weapons towards the accused.

The Turian raised his hands up. His back was facing towards them. The room was battered.

Bodies left and right. His left hand was bleeding. His right hand was marked with white paint.

" Step back" said Leon

" Normandy Crew? How swell" he said

Hera headed towards him. Leon noticed around the room. Scans and chunks of data. Riah stopped the A.I. before it could vanish.

" Leon, look at this" said Riah

Leon's attention looked away from the prisoner. Yet Hera walked him out as both headed outside and into the shuttle.

Grunt entered into the room. Walking towards them. Firing what clips in his shotgun claymore into the lying bodies.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Grunt

"What he was meant for Grunt, a distraction" said Riah

Leon looked down at the ground and called Hera over the radio. Grunt noticed the scans showing a blueprint of a massive weapon.

"Alden, we have it"said Leon as he walked passed Grunt


	13. SEARCH

CHAPTER 13

SEARCH

" Yes! It's the weapon that was used years ago by your people Leon" said Alden

Leon stared at Alden with crossed arms. Surprised by how excited Alden was instead of afraid. Riah was among them with her own weapon data.

" Leon did you have any idea of this?"asked Riah

"No, I didn't but I'm guessing Lucius did I doubt Martha would have"said Leon looking back at her

"Of course not, none of you would even have any clue about this, It's high accelerated electrical impulse" said Alden

"Able to accelerate the body structure's cells in a rapid pace causing it's muscles to breakdown along with blood, cells, bone, structure collapses" said Alden

Leon was surprised by this. His own people created a weapon of war. A war machine that can change the course of battle. Hera walked into the War room.

"Can it be stopped Alden?"asked Hera

"Yes it can! Anything by the means of research and knowledge with what your messing around with"said Alden

"Does the Allaince have anything on it?"asked Leon

"Loads of violent evidence of it's strength, besides that all research was taken by Hugo, stripped from us by the only Ambassador of the Lotus" said Alden

"Ambassador? So there are still Lotus left?!" said Leon staring at Alden

Riah noticed how Leon sounded off. Wondering about his people's fate. Realizing that Lucius had pushed him to this point.

"Yes but there scattered all across the Galaxy, most of them ended up killed during raids and rebellions not many left" said Alden

" We need to meet the Lotus Ambassador" said Leon

"No way we can, she's not too kindly on Allaince nor Turian Forces" said Hera

Riah shoved a hologram of the location of where The Ambassador was in the Galaxy. Leon looked closely walking towards the War room table.

Seeing the large system of broken chunks of debri. Asteroid field. Scattered remains of parts and junk. The system known as " Relay 7".

Signs of a floating space station. Large in length. Massive with large solar panel scans to sustain energy.

"Relay 7 is a dead end, by the time we get into contact will be under fire and maybe not even reach the base" said Riah

"What about me"asked Leon

"The Ambassador might change her mind, either way we need to know more about it"said Leon

Leon looked at his right hand. Noticing his Lotus marking. His tribal symbol of his people. Fading away little by little as he was alone.

"Jordan take us to Liara" said Leon

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

Mercs laughed aloud. Walking passed each other. Lucius walked passed them behind Martha.

"Never would have seen this Martha, believed it either" said Lucius

" One thing you and I are in complete agreement on is , were not friends" said Martha

" Sure thing, that never came to mind in any way" said Lucius as he looked at her

Both walked towards the end of the bridge. Lucius stood beside Martha's right hand side. Lucius smiled as he smirked. Noticing the many workers.

Fixing and resupplying the large circular machine. Repairing parts that were nearly melted. Lucius looked towards Martha. She crossed her arms staring at him.

" This needs to happen Lucius" said Martha

" One thing we can agree on, Know this I'm doing this for myself and nothing else besides that" said Lucius looking angered towards Martha

Both stared at each other. Angered eyes. Martha smirked looking down towards the weapon. Large gears were turning as blue electricity was being charged.

Mercs and Engineers cleared the floor.

"What will you do about Leon when he interferes?"asked Martha

" Hopefully at that time he won't make the same mistake again with me, I will get this done one way or another" said Lucius

Lucius looked again towards the ceiling. Breathing and stretching a little more.

"Martha why are you willing to go such lengths? Why now?" asked Lucius

Martha stared towards him surprised.

" As much as what they took from you, they took from me" said Martha

Lucius smiled. Looking away from her and walked little towards his right.

"What would you know about losing anything" said Lucius he stopped

"Crematoria, Galaxy System Emma , Family of 4 , A son named " Lucius" , A Mother , A Father , A sister" said Martha looking seriously at him

Lucius looked back over his right shoulder. Martha knew about more now than ever.

"Over the past months that Leon has given you time, the time he thinks that will let you change who you are" said Martha

"I know why you have been killing high ranking officials that have dealt with Lotus relations" said Martha

Lucius looked towards her. Both were on a little of the edge. Both felt angered towards each other.

" Ashley Williams took you in, gave you a home , a family, used you for a new truce with the Lotus Ambassador and Citadel" said Lucius

" Yet Leon was left out of this, he was allowed a parent to live by instead of forced, he was given choice, does this anger you Martha?" said Lucius

" Your entire life has been a cover up so you could survive, nothing you had then was real, you don't know loss the way I do" said Lucius

Silence grew between them. Both knowing much about each other.

"One thing Lucius" said Martha

Lucius looked towards Martha once more before looking away again. His hands tightened.


	14. OUR PLANS

CHAPTER 14

OUR PLANS

Holding closely within his hands. A picture of Riah and himself. Both enjoying a great time at the beach. Knowing the time of peace. He smiled.

Doors closed behind him as he looked back. Seeing Riah walking into the room slowly.

"I thought you'd like to talk Leon" she said

Leon lowered the picture. Placing it back down on his small table.

"Wondering what's on your mind" she asked as she sat down into the couch

Leon walked towards her and sat beside her. Both side by side. She rested her head on his shoulder. Leon looked down as both held hands.

" Lucius had told me, if I understand my People and what they mean" said Leon

" I thought you knew about them, but now there more connected now than ever" said Riah

"Yes, and if I don't go back to Liara and accept what I must do then...I don't think I'll be able to stop him or this chaos" said Leon

"Leon..you don't have to do this at all if you don't want to" said Riah

She looked at him. Considered with what he is moving towards. Hoping this is the right thing to do and hope nothing changes.

"Remember what you said about the one day" asked Leon

Riah blinked quickly then closed her eyes. Thinking of what he was talking about. She smiled.

"About when we would maybe in the distant but not too distant maybe have a family of our own" she said

"Yes, and that our children maybe 5 of them right?" asked Leon with a puzzled face towards his fish tank at the far distance

Riah elbowed him. Smiling and chuckled.

"5? Wow, really? I remember we said 3" said Riah

"No, you said as much as we wanted" smiled Leon looking towards her

"Names, tell me" asked Riah

Leon looked up towards the ceiling. Wondering about the distant future of there's.

" Derrick Mason , Lara Mason , Luke Mason " said Leon

"Hmm only one girl? I want two and one boy" she said sarcastically

"No boys? Only one, he'd get pretty lonely with two sisters" said Leon smiling

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

Sounds of doors closing from behind closed. Martha walked into the room. Scans went scanning across her body. She crossed her arms.

" Lucius is willing to do it" said Martha

" I must say by your attempts, you have led him into a great condition" said **_EPLIDIOS MENTA_**

Martha looked away from him as he stood up from his seat. A hologram of Eplidios. It was scrambling little by little.

"Leon won't be a problem at all, he has failed for the last time and he won't-"

Eplidios looked away disappointed. Martha noticed his reaction after she said the name " Leon". Walking towards his left he spoke aloud.

"Leon Mason...he should have been killed during your raid in saving Lucius, now Leon will search for answers towards who he is" said Eplidios

"So what? That will take time in discovering who he is allowing us the perfect movement" said Martha

" The full understanding of one's person is everything, the power, the mental stability, the only reason you have succeeded in stopping Leon"said Menta

Martha looked at him with little concern. She stood firmly and wondered what he said.

"That doesn't and wont mean anything at all when we complete this first task" said Martha

" You won't even get far in this task if, Leon gets back what he lost" said Eplidios Menta

"The reason why he loses again and again, is because he is unsure of what choices he's making, what he is doing" said Eplidios

" Leon's nothing to me I can kill him easily as much as Lucius can too" said Martha

Eplidios looked at her with such anger. Turing around his hologram turned off. Martha looked away sighing and breathing slowly.

"Martha, Lucius is on the move now" said a voice of one of her mercs

"Understood, get the Blood Packs moving towards Specter Space, Call in the Blue Suns, Get everyone into position now" said Martha

Martha turned around walking out of the room. Heading towards her 2 standing Lieutenants. Both followed her side by side.

One of them was a Krogan Warlord. Another was a Turian Warlord. Both listened to what she had to say.

"Were going full head on into this as much as Lucius is dealing with what he must" said Martha

" Specter Space isn't something as easily to hit as you think" said Krow (Krogan Warlord of the Blood Pack)

" Seriously we would need everything Aria has in her disposal" said Joi (Turian Warlord of White Shadows)

"I'm going back to Aria now, and I'll handle that" said Martha


	15. THE PAST: PART ONE

CHAPTER 15

THE PAST: PART ONE

Leon walked into the Shadow Broker. Leon headed into the room. Seeing Liara walking towards him with no surprised face at all.

Knowing this day would arrive. She looked at Riah and Alden walking behind Leon. His eyes locked onto hers.

Knowing he was ready to figure out who he was. Leon noticed the Shadow Broker drone hovering towards him. Looking to him as he followed.

Liara stopped him as she gave him one last hug before he went. Leon headed into the Elevator heading down towards the lower floor named " Future-Past".

" Leon, the room has been refitted to your needs as Liara redid everything" said Shadow Broker Drone

" Got it, what will I find" asked Leon

The Blue glowing Sphere turned looking back towards him. Its circular round blue eye stared into his eyes. Leon felt the sudden silence.

"Who you become when coming out of this room will determine how you shape your future Leon, either good or bad" said The Drone

Leon felt the weight of this burden. His hands tightened. Feeling eager to know who he really is.

"I'm ready for this" said Leon

Doors opened. Leon followed into the closed office room as the Drone flew towards the blackened center.

Humming came alive as systems and lights turned on.

Lights glowed all around Leon. Looking back and left then right. He could see scans coming onto his body.

"Welcome to the Past, Leon if you please" said the Drone as the center floor opened up

Leon stopped moving as he looked down. Lights of white glowed. His eyes stared shocked at the opening ground floor levitating a large Capsule like shape.

Able to hold a full grown man like being inside. The Doors opened. Leon breathed in hard and slow. Wondering what he was meant to do.

Leon walked towards the Capsule.

"Leon, as you enter into this Lotus Capsule...this machine will link to your mind and the blood line of those who have been here before you" said the Drone

"Before me? You mean into the memories of my Father? Or Mother? Just like that?"asked Leon shocked as he heard this

The Drone flew upwards towards the ceiling. Scanning other components. Making sure everything was going accordingly. Leon stood back lying.

The Capsule doors closed securing him inside. Leon noticed the hologram on the glass popping up with numbers. All calculating.

"Welcome Leon Mason , choose the date , year, which ever memory you decide to choose" said the female voice

Leon looked at the long strand of Memories that seemed to move in order. From childhood towards one last point. An unfinished memory.

The Memory strand was long. Moving towards many points in the timeline. Longer than 20 Points. Leon reached out towards the one timeline.

"I want to know everything" he said

Leon touched the first sequence within the timeline as he closed his eyes and heard scanning sounds. His eyes closed. Hearing crying tears.

* * *

20 Years Ago, 10 Years after the end of the Reaper War. Shepard is dead. Allaince has gained a new representative Leader named "Ashley Williams".

A new Race named "Lotus". Spartan , fighting like Alien race. Wanting to make a Truce with the Turians. Hoping for Peace.

Lotus genetically engineered to become more than any other race alive. Forcing themselves through a process that defines logic.

Forcing themselves to play God. Only bringing them ever closer towards extinction.

**_Planet: Helios / Lotus Homeworld_**

**_Galaxy System: Emma_**

Bubbles went on. Bubbling through the liquid chamber. The small baby infant was small. A natural birth. Water touched his skin purifying it's Grey color.

"Look at him, he's still asleep" said **_Sahla Dahlia(Mother of Leon Mason)_**

The baby had it's eyes closed. Still in deep sleep. His right arm with 3 long fingers twitched. As the calm bubbling water touched his hands.

"First state, one cells begin to shift" said **_Mathis Dahlia(Father of Leon Mason)_**

They began to grow 2 other fingers rapidly. Bone, muscle, skin, and yet the grey colored skin faded away. His body twitched again.

" This is much better solution than what we had to go through" said Mathis

Looking towards the left hand side of the chamber. His dot like ear holes began to sprout out. Shaping themselves into ears. Sahla was amazed.

"He will be fine Sahla, with this new form of reshaping our people to the environment along with what ever comes our way he will survive" said Mathis

A drone floated towards them in the shape of a small long eel. The look of this hologram life like eel was long yet small and thin. Colors of white and gold.

It was called " Shade". Mathis was looking down his two hands. His body was broad. Strong and firm. Built as a soldier like being.

His face was pale. His right eye had markings of tribal symbols from his child birth. Signifying him as a Lotus Species. His eyes were blue.

His armor was cloths and hardened plates of samurai like Armor. Taking in consideration of what knowledge they knew about the "Protheans".

"This process was more painful when full grown, you sure he dosent feel a thing Mathis"asked Shala

His Wife Sahla was behind him staring at there first born son. Moving through the evolutionary process and becoming a Superior being.

"He doesn't being asleep as he is now, he will do better than we did" said Mathis

The Lab they were in was large. Many tools and parts scattered all around. No nurses at all. No one else besides themselves. Shade moved towards Mathis.

"My Lord, the Council ask for you they want to hear your say in the matter of Dakar's motives" said Shade

Mathis stopped and looked back towards his son's chamber. Seeing the process moving forward.

The Baby boy (Leon), his back was regaining bone matter to shape him. Making him sit up. Mathis sighed as Shala walked towards him.

Her braided hair was long. Her sides of her left and right were shaved. She had a tribal like hair style from the top of her head.

The only spot of hair breaded, it's length was up to her butt. Moving left and right. Her waist had battered ruined cloths of blue , red, and green.

Signifying her enemy races she had fought before. Krogan for red, Humans for blue, and Green for Salarians.

"After everything, I just hope he could see what I see in them" said Mathis

Her armor was much different. Like Shepard's " N7" armor hers was named " D.G.1" (Defense Ghosts One).

"I know...you can't change everything Mathis, we can only prepare for them" said Shala

Hardened Shoulder plates in shape of her body structure. Her eyes were red.

There Cloths that were tied around they're bodies meant to them as brave warriors.

"I'll look after him, go and change they're minds Mathis" said Shala

Mathis and Shala both kissed and touched foreheads as he agreed. Moving on as Shade followed after him.

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

Within the large court room. 5 Royal Elders stood. Wearing tall long clothing. Colored clothing of gold and red. They stood about 11 feet tall.

They're skin colors were white. Yet they retrained they're real image as Alien life. Believing in what they see was they're true selves.

Mathis's heavy boots could be heard from afar. He walked towards the center of the court room. He bowed as he spoke.

"My Lords" he said

"These accounts of treason are not tolerable Mathis" said Elder Hu

Mathis stood back up and looked towards they're tall thin backs. Noticing them staring at living hologram video images.

Noticing his best friend Dakar ruining Turian soldiers within a Turian Scavenger ship. Mathis witnessed his advancement. Witnessing what he has caused.

"This will ruin what we want to achieve Mathis, it will make the Citadel change they're ways" said Elder Juma

"I understand your reasons, but if you may allow me to face Dakar he will change" said Mathis

"Not possible, nothing will change this monster, Kage as well has gone against us" said Elder Gua

Mathis walked left slowly. Wondering about how he would or even could solve this problem. His mindset was much different from the rest.

" Send me to Dakar, let me help in this-"

"We will fix this problem to ensure the safety of our people as they travel worlds to make a difference, we will shape our future Mathis" said Elder Gua

"I understand my Lords" said Mathis


	16. LONG ROAD: OMEGA

CHAPTER 16

LONG ROAD: OMEGA

Dancing went on. Sounds of laughter and pure joy went back and forth. At the top balcony within Omega. Smoking went on.

Aria blew out the smoke from her lips. She looked down upon them. Seeing them as many faceless individuals with a lonesome history of problems.

She smiled at the voice of who she called " Bastard". She looked down at her hand. Listening to the Specter behind her.

"Well? My offer still stands Aria" said The Quarian Specter named " Otto Malke"

"Fuck off, my mercs along with what stands as mine within these walls are and always will be mine" said Aria

Otto didn't like the tone of what she spoke at all. He stared at her. His hands tightened.

"Dont you understand!? Lucius has made threats into over taking Omega and with that the Council wants to aid you" said Otto

Aria stood up and looked towards him. She stared angered at those words.

"Fuck the Council, Fuck everything about them, after the Reaper War what did they do?! Try to take Omega away from me" said Aria

Guards walked and stood behind Otto. He looked back towards them feeling the urge to fight back. Aria looked at them and stared with ticked off eyes.

"Last time Otto, no if it comes to it, Omega will fight anything that comes hurling towards her" said Aria

Doors bursted down below exploding open as people flew into the ground. Aria turned looking back rushing to gain a better view.

Lasers and gunfire were heard as smoke began to cover the dance floor. Aria could see many screaming in pain. Mercs ran through.

Some hired guns from Salarian forces with Mecs rushing in.

"Aria!" yelled Otto as she looked back lasers flew as he dropped into the ground

Aria shoved both hands forward. Blocking incoming gunfire through her balcony room. She yelled enraged. Angered as her guards were killed.

Flash bangs went left and right. Human Mercs in colors of black rushed into the room. Firing rapid weapons named "N7 Piranhas".

Rapidly powerful shotguns. Aria yelled. 10 Mercs fired over and over. Behind Aria 2 Cloaked assassins came alive trying to assassinate her quickly.

Aria looked back seeing both women Quarian assassins closing in with dual Omni blades.

Yet both dropped into the ground as Otto covered Aria from her left hand side. Firing his Geth shotgun as it pierced through there body armors and shields.

Both died instantly as Otto stood beside Aria aiming forward.

Otto slammed downwards a flash bang as he grabbed Aria and both jumped down from the balcony. Mercs were blinded for a second as they grunted.

Aria and Otto dropped heavily into the ground as she looked back. Otto touched his omni tool as the Balcony exploded behind them. Aria yelled angered.

Both headed out of the dance floor. Aria stopped and looked back towards the blown and burning with blue flames Balcony. She stared through the flames.

Noticing only one person as her cloaking came out and showing who the attacker was.

Martha stood out staring down towards Aria. Looking down at her. Seeing her as another road she must cross.

"You fucking bitch" said Aria

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

"Why?! Why didn't you fucking tell me!" yelled Aria as she gasped for air

" I did! I warned you this would and will happen!" yelled Otto as he looked down the end of the closed alley doors

His omni tool beeped as enemies continued surrounding them. Searching for them. Aria grunted and yelled slamming biotics into trash dumpsters.

Otto looked down at his omni tool asking for help from his comrades. Yet nothing worked as scrambled static was everything and only.

"NO! You said Lucius, not Martha! That fucking bitch! After what I did for her and gave her a chance to live within my Omega"said Aria

"I didn't know that Martha would be working with Lucius, that wasn't part of the information" said Otto

"Wasn't?! You call yourself such a Specter and not know what other side stories you should researched about?!" she yelled

Otto cursed under his breath looking back. Seeing Aria walking away from him angered.

"Hey wait, Aria I'll get you out of here! Wait!" yelled Otto as he ran after her

"Fuck you Otto, I'll get her my own way and take back what's mine!"yelled Aria

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

"Martha, she's heading down the alley system on the west bound side of Omega" said A merc

Martha looked back into the blown apart balcony. Notiicng the broken wires sparking out. Dangling and moving left and right.

She now knew where she was going. Martha headed down the stairs. Mercs moved in formations around the outside of Afterlife.

"Get Assassin Units on her location now, either kill her or capture I could care any less right now" said Martha


	17. THE PAST: PART TWO

**_Lotus trust in one another when in combat. Lotus fight in groups or alone. _**

**_When they do they bare the markings of "Family", "Friends", "Loved ones"_**

**_Anything that gives them courage, strength, will, faith_**

**_They will fight and die for that single motive without any regret_**

**_Warriors breed to fight, made to live once_**

CHAPTER 17

THE PAST: PART TWO

Mathis arrived back home. Finding the environment around him pleasing. Wind blew past his opening helmet. His eyes gazed over the long high hills.

Shuttles flew past his sky home. Homes within the long open world within Helios floated above the earth like ground.

Mountains, small light weight earth terrain all above halfway in mid air. Ocean waters, clear see through masses.

Large lifelike creatures lived far below within the deep ends of the deep massive waters. Mathis looked away as his wife touched his right shoulder pad.

Closing his eyes. Military ships came down in front of them. She stood beside him. Minds linked together. Minds speaking with each other.

Information moving left and right in between the single moment.

* * *

(Our son, is much alive, much given a new way to walk) spoke Shala

(How far has his evolutionary progress gone?)asked Mathis

( 34% , Nearly halfway passed now) said Shala

(I have to go Mathis, please stay safe and watch over our son) she said

(I will, come back to us I will do what I can to prevent anything from going wrong) said Mathis

Winds picked up faster and faster. Mathis looked forward. Shade appeared beside him with scans being sent to his omni dual glowing fingers.

His omni hands were glowing alive. His knuckles, his fingers, his palms, both at the same time as data was sent.

Mathis stared at his Wife's helmet closing and arming around her head.

She went into a forming shuttle out of alloy plating and hardened shielded barriers. Long in length and wide in width carrying 30 Lotus ground Assault forces.

Mathis knew this was going to be very difficult to move through. With Lotus hurling themselves against the Turian Military for respect, control, freedom.

"Sir, High Elders are asking for your assistance and want your word on a few things before your leaving" said Shade

Mathis looked back towards his hands. Seeing scans of Lotus reinforcements within the 1st Moon named " Dougima".

The second moon was half gone. Broken in chunks as the results of the Turian bombings. Mathis couldn't believe it.

" Sir, the Elders-"

"I will return the codex and Dakar, with the help of the formed Allies I have made" said Mathis

"Understood sir, what about your son" asked Shade as it floated in thin air

Mathis looked at the life signs from his dual Hand Omni holograms. Images of the baby boy's feet slowly being made into five fingers as they began splitting.

His eyes nearly cried with tears as he witnessed evolution helping his son. Helping him to survive there hard way of life.

"Shade anything at all happens to me, anything...everything that is ours give onto Lushaw (Leon) for his future" said Mathis

Shade looked at Mathis's eyes. Noticing the inner most willing emotions that came from within himself. Shade understood this quite well.

"Yes sir, I will pass on what you leave behind for him" said Shade

Mathis smiled and walked on towards the edge of the platform. His cloths dangled and flapped quickly as winds picked up stronger than ever.

The Normandy lifted upwards from below as its massive armor shined within the ever glowing sunlight. Mathis waited as the lower doors opened.

Javik and Specter Ashley Williams walked towards him on the ramp.

Mathis took a few steps forward as his body glowed blue with bioitcs levitating him towards them. Walking onto the open door bay.

"Welcome aboard Minister, I thank you for this" said Ashley Williams

"This is our problem and I want to help out in any way I can" said Mathis

Javik followed them inside as the Normandy went off leaving the floating home. Leaving Leon evolving.

Aboard the Normandy the three went into the elevator. Heading to the War Room.

"What does your elders say about this situation now?"asked Ashley with her arms crossed

"They believe in killing the responsible and re acting back at the Citadel, with there own separate resolution" said Mathis

"Don't they see us working as one anymore? I understand with the attacks and secrecy but we still want to aid you" said Ashley

"Everything, is getting thrown out, no matter what choices you make this is still war " said Javik

"No, this will not end in massive Genocide, nothing like the reapers , not on my watch" said Ashley looking back at them

Mathis looked at the ground. His eyes closed. Feeling guilty.

Wondering if getting involved with movements towards democracy, changing structures of Lotus life was wrong.

"This is my fault, placing the chance into gaining a new place in the galaxy" said Mathis

Ash looked down towards the dog tags in her right hand. Noticing the Shepard name tag. She closed her hand and looked at Mathis.

"You did the right thing Mathis, but everything we do either as one or united has a consequences" said Ashley

Doors opened as EDI's voice went off speaking through connected omni tools and speakers.

"Ashley , we are approaching the Turian Warship "Druhalma"she said EDI

Javik looked at the galaxy map. Staring at the coordinates of the planet named "Helios".

Home planet of the Lotus species. Red dots appearing around the globe.

"Ash, I don't think they will want to stop this movement" said EDI

Ash stopped and looked back towards Mathis. Knowing they had to stop Kage and Dakar. Either kill them or lose everything.

"Mathis, it needs to be done I understand he was your friend but...there's no coming back" said Ashley

Mathis looked away as humans walked passed him. Not even a glance towards him. Mathis felt partly alone. Yet at the same time apart of something.

" Take me to him and I will do what I can to help, I wont fail" said Mathis

"Let them be, Mathis as we are one we can overcome this and save your friend" said Javik

"Where's your Turian Commander Garrus Valkarian?"asked Mathis

The three walked side by side. Heading towards the War room. Entering the first doors.

* * *

_**Change of View... Ashley begins to explain where and what Garrus is struggling to do...She even explains the results as you read...**_

_**Ashley and Mathis continue debating the situation...One of the few things that will end them if they don't correct mistakes...**_

_**Surface within Helios...Turian Platoon named "Delta Grey", Enemy: Rogue Lotus Infantry , center of Lotus Temple named "Jugaar"**_

Dust cleared as Turian soldiers were thrown into the ground. There weapons scattering in chunks of pieces. Biotic glowing soldiers named "Nerkos".

"Garrus, is holding off Kage's first wave of intruders, the first striking opponents of Lotus in weeks" said Ashley

Lotus stealth soldiers. Strong in hand to hand combat. Powerful with biotics. Willing to fight and die for there own cause.

"He will need us-"

" He has James along with Tali with him, even a few Geth fighting alongside them" said Ashley

5 Stealth soldiers came out of the large chunks of dust. Walking over the dead corpses of Turians. There suits were Solid white colored.

Red and black markings over there chest plates and arms. Helmets were painted with symbols of there own clans. Families.

Loved ones. One opened with dual whips. Another with dual lighting katanas. A third with dual Shotgun pistols. A fourth with dual Omni axes.

The last with glowing enraged biotic singularities.

Turian soldiers took cover. Garrus commanded them as his right shoulder was solid red. Meaning his new title as Commander.

"Keep them back!" yelled Garrus

Krogan came running past them. Taking on Lotus grenadiers head on.

"They will lose Ashley, I'm sorry but we must be there" said Mathis

"Sir!, We can't! We just can't fucking do this!" yelled a Turian soldier as he threw his assault rifle down into the ground, in fear

Yet these kinds of soldiers fought like Krogans, stood strong like Turians, fought with soul. Lotus soldiers moved in tactical movements.

"Out of the question, what we must do now is head towards the **_"Orshen-Dauwe"(Ending Light in Lotus Language)_**"said Ashley

Some invisible, others with dual weapons and omni weapons. Many with snipers moved back causing jammers on Turian and Krogan communications.

"Either that or we lose what we tried over the last 5 months to achieve Mathis, I know my team...they won't lose at all" said Ashley

Garrus took aim firing his sniper rifle. Trying to take at least one down. Garrus breathed in quickly. Staring in horror as his Elite Team was decimated.

"For there lives...there futures...I hope your right" said Mathis

Turian soldiers yelled as one Lotus Soldier slashed through they're armors. Each one that fell, The Lotus walked over them. Without any worries or respect.

Moving with one purpose. To dominate in combat. Garrus stood up reloading his sniper rifle. Taking out the heated thermal cartage.

Behind him Kage kicked him into the ground. Garrus dropped into the broken concrete floor. Rolling to his right hand side and taking aim with assault rifle.

Firing at _**Kage**_ **_(Villain in "Edge of Darkness") _**

Kage's biotics reflected thermal bullets past Garrus. He stared firing endlessly even though it wasn't much use.

He didn't care one way or another Kage would fall. Kage yelled shoving both hands forward.

Powerful thundering shock-wave, shattered Garrus's sniper rifle. Breaking it apart in front of his eyes.

Shattering it's hardened steel metal materials into nothing but small bits. The Shock-wave sent Garrus flying. Kage stomped his right foot into the ground.

The ground below them. Solid concrete cracked and moved. Kage's eyes stared into Garrus.

"Ashley we lost ground team one, and five" said EDI over the intercom

James ran past Garrus yelling. Firing his electrical Geth cannon into Kage.

"Geth Units? Have they arrived?"asked Ashley

Yet the long electrical surges of rapid energy phased through his biotic shields. Kage was thrown back into the ground. Grunting , yelling, then laughing.

James reloaded the thermal clip. Cursing aloud. Garrus was helped by Tali. Garrus stood back up with a broken right arm. Tali tried helping him up.

"Geth units have arrived onto the temple, Tali has returned with Quarian assistance and Samara" said EDI

Garrus could see on his right hand side. Geth Assault troopers, Geth Infiltrators, and Advanced Geth Colossus coming down and fighting along side them.


	18. LONG ROAD: PURSUIT

CHAPTER 18

LONG ROAD: PURSUIT

Mercs took aim. Firing at others. Taking what Omega was. Stripping what was of Omega. Martha was gaining complete dominance. Now with power.

Her hold was over the Mercs. The Jobs she did for Aria over the past few months. Allowed this. Allowed what was Aria's strength be used against her.

Martha was gaining a new leverage of power. Holograms showed up with images of the constant motion. Aria could see this as she ran past with Otto.

Hearing everything that was going on. Everything, Aria stopped running and looked back. She could hear distant gunfire.

Otto felt her pain. Knowing she was going to lose everything she had. Over one of her subordinates she ended up trusting.

Omega was becoming over run. Being reshaped into a new Omega. Little by little. Over the first 3 Hours. People were forced to leave.

Staying in there homes. Others tried fighting back. Martha allowed no interruption.

* * *

Fires burned hardened steel metal. Burning through organic flesh. Aria stared disgusted with what she looked. Grunting aloud. She felt rage.

"Fucking bullshit!" she yelled

Kicking the broken crashed shuttle door. Otto looked away. His hand held his shotgun. His right arm dripped little with bits of blood.

His left hand touched his mouth guard and tossed it aside. His air re-breather was broken from the explosion. Otto sighed. Thinking of what was next.

"You came here and fucked everything, everything!" yelled Aria

Otto looked forward. His suit was dirty and battered. His head cloth was torn. Burned. His head showed scars and slash marks. His eyes looked towards Aria.

"I'm sorry Aria" said Otto

Aria looked towards his eyes. Enraged. Furious. Otto and her had a slight moment. Just themselves.

" Who else is working with Martha? Besides my own private fucking army" asked Aria

Otto stayed silent for a second. Looking at her. His gazed looked away as he bended down looking at a dropped Merc Weapon.

Its grey and gold colors caught his eye. Aria stared at his own curiosity. His right bleeding arm reached and grabbed it.

"Lucius" he said

Aria shrugged. Looking away from him as he checked the ammo clip and stood up again.

"You made enemies with him didn't you over the past few months" asked Otto

Aria laughed aloud. Looking away from him. Staring down the left hand side of the blown hallway street.

"I did, the fucker I mean really...He messed with what I wanted to gain, killing my patrols to gain information over the Blood Pack" said Aria

Otto looked at his omni tool. Noticing the blinking consistency. A voice came alive.

"Otto, first strike Team has arrived where is your location?"they asked

"3rd Lower Level, Poor sided District of sell shacks" said Otto

Aria kicked broken parts around. She didn't want to listen to this anymore. She wondered what she could do now.

* * *

**_Flash back...Sequence One _**

**_Aria's moment with Martha as they came into a meeting with one another...5 Months ago_**

Aria stared at her. A rouge wearing marked "N7". Crossed. Martha crossed her arms. Both had silence.

"I gotta say, you have to prove yourself to me and not take this likely" said Aria

"I'm not fucking around at all and I'm willing to do what I need to in this faction of yours" she said

Aria laughed. Holding her drink in her right hand. Smiling, staring at a strong dependent woman. She liked that.

"I gotta tell you one thing, out of all the losers and less minded worthless soldiers, cons, ex-Mercs, your one of the first few that I like" she said

Batarian guards. Moved back walking out of the room. Aria stood up setting down her drink. Walking slowly towards the balcony view.

"Fuck off, I'm here for what I need then I'm gone" said Martha staring at Aria

Aria laughed at her anger. Her pure rage. She smiled at it. Finding it amusing.

"Alright you bitch, you'll get your access and a ship, you want what team again? Blue Suns?"asked Aria

Martha looked away from her. Hands tightening and gripped.

"I want Blood Pack, Head Leader Greushaw has pardoned me and allowed me into his faction already" said Martha

"I thought it was a rumor, allowing a single human to actually join his crew is something" said Aria

Martha smiled at her and walked away. Aria enjoyed this conversation. Between girls. Even when one acted a lot and reminded her of herself.

* * *

_**Continuing Memory Sequence One still ongoing with What Rumors and Reports that Aria is given..**_

_**Everything that Martha has done and gone with Aria gains knowledge of over time...**_

_**The voices of constant talking will be over what Aria and her team are talking about. **_

_**During this sequence..Martha's actions will be explained of what she's doing...**_

_**Aria will continue talking over how she feels on this situation...**_

Martha went into combat. Dual Omni blades attacking Allaince soldiers head on. Through chunks of flying debri.

**_"She was with the Human Military of the Alliance" said A batarian_**

Martha wearing Blood pack colors of red and painted black on her "N7" suit. She killed old friends and allies. Humans desperately tried fighting back.

**_"I know, and I don't care about that, I want to know what she is made of, what she is willing to do" said Aria _**

Backing her up were Rogue Krogan, Rogue Volus, along with Rogue Vorchas. Martha stood over dead bodies of her allies. She over looked them.

_**"Aria, she and her Blood Pack squad have taken out another Allaince patrol and retrieved weaponry called " N7-79 Rhinos" he said **_

Walking away as shuttles came down around her. Evacuating her team. Martha stopped noticing the ground.

**_"Her past will haunt her Aria, why is she doing this?"asked The Batarian _**

Seeing the opened hand of an Allaince soldier. Holding out dog tags named " Sirus". She knew this person from her old squad back on Helios.

**_"Who gives a fuck about her past, we shouldn't bother apart from its her own demons she must face in the future" said Aria_**

Looking away as she stepped over the body she climbed into the shuttle. Doors closed behind her.


	19. THE PAST: PART THREE

CHAPTER 19

THE PAST: PART THREE

Scans of Holograms. Images showed up. Bright colored images of blue and white. Signatures of life signs. Many around numbers of 35.

Ashley wasn't surprised. Her eyes looked dead on the massive floating tower like weapon. Seeing the massive turning turbines. Seeing schematics.

Mathis knew this quite well. The large weapon tower was floating. It had the ability to transport between Mass Relays.

Its energy source charged fully with Mass relay energy. Combining the two as one. It has turning gears around the lower fraction of the tower.

4 Massive turning turbines of powerful raw engines. Firing with electricity constantly. Making it difficult for ships to fly near it.

Its outside surface was shielded with barriers, shields, armor, and even Titanium Armor Hull.

Hardened Lotus Steel plates that use energy to harden its steel even more. Causing damage to do less effectiveness.

**_"Orshen-Dauwe"(Ending Light in Lotus Language)_**"

"Mathis explain to me what's the first step" said Ashley

His eyes looked towards her. Heavily. Javik stared at this monstrosity. Seeing its movements through space.

"Orshen-Dauwe was my design, my burden...over the years we made this to be unstoppable, over the years we wanted to feel safe" said Mathis

"But what happened as you finished this project?"asked Ashley

"Guilt...when Dakar gained full information from Kage he received knowledge of how it works, along with feeling superior" said Mathis

Mathis looked away. Shoving his right open hand forward. Ashley could see the marking on his right palm. Markings of " Peace".

Mathis's glowing omni hand showed scans of inner chambers the Orshen-Dauwe had within. Images of capsules. Many scattered capsules.

"Its main energy uses Mass Relay energy, collecting every time it travels in between Mass Relays, along with the secondary energy if needed"he said

"Your people?"asked Ashley

Mathis sighed. Feeling guilty and the burden of traitor amongst his shoulders.

"If they are needed yes, there biotics could be used and generated for a power source, or a synthetic life" said Mathis

"How could you bring yourself to do this?! I mean Why?"she asked shocked

" I didn't know this would be forced to be used upon...I never wanted to create war machines...I was given little during my years" said Mathis

Javik crossed his arms. The war room went silent. Others listened onto the ongoing conversation of war. The words rushing out of them.

"EDI..send what we have, now" said Ashley

Mathis lowered his arms. His eyes looked towards her.

"My wife is fighting along side your 3rd squadron Ashley and she will aid you in any way possible"said Mathis

"I know...I just can't believe a weapon like this exists to sacrifice the very lives it's meant to protect" said Ashley

"It has the power for both...to take life, or to stable life and give it a new purpose" said Mathis

Ashley looked at him. She nodded. Taking in breathes she looked at Javik.

"EDI get us on route to the Mass Relay and follow that ship" said Ashley

"Already done" said EDI

Javik looked at the others staring at this event. Staring at the fact of what he had just spoke aloud. Confessed about.

"As we were, nothing changes, we will aid our fellow men either Alien or Human" said Javik looking at them angered

Mathis felt out of place. Yet this was his choice. The path he has walked into making Lotus Race peaceful and allow them to survive this.

* * *

**_Sequence Memory One..._**

Councilor's looking down on Ashley Williams. As she walked side by side Mathis. Mathis who went freely into the Citadel with Dakar along with Kage.

The four entered as a group. Mathis was brought into the meeting as a Representative for his Elders and people.

Dakar, and Kage were brought in as body guards and witnesses. Ashley stood beside Mathis as she introduced them. Mathis bowed with respect.

"Mathis, Of the Lotus Race we have heard your Elders words and wanting" said Asari Councilor

"Yes, we have asked for your audience for some time now, and ask for a spot among your society" said Mathis

"We understand, your people's heritage are evolved? Past what they once were? Pushing the boundaries of what were set?"asked Salarian Councilor

They stared at him worried. Kage listened to this. Knowing the answer to his People's elders asking and hopes. Kage felt it as wrong.

" We went farther and jumped our own race's evolution to create stronger, better, fitted beings to live within Helios without any trouble" said Mathis

" Understanding, we are not meant to play God, many of our own people see this as a concern afraid if you please" said The Turian Councilor

"I understand that Councilor-"

"No, we don't think you understand at all, we have never seen this kind of actions unlike the reapers invasion 10 Years Ago" said Salarian Councilor

Mathis stood firm. Willing to continue his debate with them head on. Dakar didn't like this one bit at all.

"No, we don't use Reaper Technology at all, ours iss purely made from our own minds and development I assure you" said Mathis

"How can you assure us that?" asked Volus Councilor

"I'm the head of the Second Weapons Division Councilor on my Home world, I create weapons, tech, Omni tools as you call them, ships , and combatants" said Mathis

His hands glowed as his designs of earlier models, ships , weapons, scans, suits, popped up towards them. Showing them nothing but truth.

* * *

"What about the Citadel 2?" asked Mathis

"Armed and fully prepped with Specter Soldiers another of our finest along with Turian and Geth military" said Ashley

"Our best way in is after we disable your weapon Mathis as we do this we can then head for the councilors and save them" she continued

"No...I will handle the weapon and I will take care of it, it's my responsibility" said Mathis as he stared at them

"What? But Mathis-"

"What will you need" asked Javik placing his hand onto Ashley's right shoulder she stopped talking looking towards Javik

She sighed. Taking this as a bad sign. She looked back at Mathis. Giving him the go ahead with his plan.

"I thank you for all you have done for me along with my people" said Mathis

"Mathis you come back, you have a life waiting for you on Helios" said Ashley

Mathis tries his best. He smiles and heads out of the war room. Heading towards the armory. Javik follows behind him.

"Javik...go with him...I'll hold out along with the rest agasint Kage and his mentor as long as we can we will stop them" she said looking towards him

Javik stopped, looking towards her as he nodded.

"We will return, Ashley see you at the Citadel" he said


	20. LONG ROAD: NEVER AGAIN

CHAPTER 20

LONG ROAD: NEVER AGAIN

**_Memory Sequence TWO...Continuing after what Martha's progress has been..._**

1 Month after taking "N7 Rhino" Weapons. Martha gained new information on what was called "Iris 71" (A moon controlled by the Turian Military).

"Martha's gained new Intel Aria, on what seems to be on a Turian base" said her informant

Martha showed images of the base, formations. Her leader liked this idea of hers. Trying to find out his informant he had sent before.

"She's becoming more than what I thought she would" said Aria

"I didn't really think she would cross this small point...now there's definitely no going back for her" said Aria

* * *

Martha trained over time. Harder and faster. Martha used her dual omni blades quicker. Dodging and moving quickly through various enemies.

Aria watched and observed her training. Aria witnessed, Martha attacking and moving through her hologram guards.

Training room was called "Phantoms". Martha slashed her last Phantom. Stopping to catch her breath. She looked forward towards the hardened steel wall.

"Came to amuse yourself? Aria"asked Martha

Aria smiled and walked slowly through the warning laser doorway. Entering into the massive open hologram virtual training simulator. Aria walked proud.

"I understand your helping the precious Blood Pack with they're hopes of re-gaining they're lost squadrons back"said Aria

Martha looked over her right shoulder. Angered and serious stare. Aria smiled standing beside her as Martha closed her eyes.

"I can help you once your done with those low life's...besides I'm your best bet into getting what ever you need" said Aria

"Those Low life's are giving me the chance, at least the common thing you should do best at is to respect them for what they are Aria" said Martha

"Oh? Did I offend you so badly?"asked Aria both looking at each other straight eye to eye

Martha lowered her side arm pistol placing it back onto her left leg. Looking at Aria without any fear.

* * *

**_3 Months Later ...After the Training encounter...This situation was explained to Aria..._**

Martha's armor was battered. Walking back into the armory. Martha looked at her slashed helmet. The blood pack armory was large.

A Vorcha looked at her angered. He had lost his right eye. 2 Quarians grabbed his shoulders. Trying to hold him back.

Trying to hold him from doing something bad. His mouth bled little as he struggled. His body was battered and bloody.

He tossed his Vorcha Helmet into the ground. The glass cracked as it dropped onto the ground.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"he yelled whispering aloud

Martha looked towards him. Staring at him with such hate. She didn't say a word. Staying silent. His friends held him back.

"I will fucking end you! I swear! You lying bitch! We went no one was alive!"yelled The Angered Vorcha

Martha walked out of the armory. Without any kind of care for what had went on.

"Let her be" said One of the Quarians

"The Captain will deal with her actions" said the other Quarian

* * *

Martha sat down her helmet. Placing it on a testing table. Fixing her helmet visor and re-breather. Doors closed behind her. She knew what was coming.

"I know What happened" said Martha

Leader Greushaw entered into the room. He was a Large Turian soldier. Wearing on his left arm. A large glowing Omni Shield.

His helmet was solid black and red. His suit was the same. He stood on the wall crossed arms. His voice was silent instead of angered.

"Martha...what happened"he asked

"We were ambushed, they knew we were coming...Your Informants had died long before we went in" she said

Martha looked at him. Tossing aside her repairing tools. Greushaw stared at the ground.

"You said you had a way in and out, I allowed this not because you wanted this chance, but apart from that I needed back those men" said Greushaw

"Yet you failed to explain why one of them was a spy in your corps" said Martha

Greushaw looked at her. Thinking he was stupid. Laughed aloud. Looking away from her he smiled.

"What" she asked

"I knew...I did, and I was going to handle it my own way" he said

"Well your welcome, I handled it for you and now leave" she said

"I know you went there for something else more important than what your mission was" said Greushaw

Martha tossed her tools slamming them against the wall. Turning back looking towards him. She stared angered and ready for a fight.

His eyes glared towards hers. She noticed him. Both stayed silent. He laughed and walked out of the room.

Doors closed behind him. Martha looked forward and yelled punching the wall. She felt the pain. Growing inside of her.

Behind her doors opened up again. She turned around looking towards it. Seeing Blood Pack Krogan walking into the room.

She grunted. Her hands closed. She was ready for the fight. Martha yelled rushing towards them with dual Omni blades.

Martha stood over the 4 bodies. Dual omni blades faded away. All four Krogan lied on the ground. She looked towards the door.

Sound of a rolling cartage dropped onto the ground. Martha jumped back trying desperately to avoid it. Yet bursting.

Trying to blind who ever was left alive inside. She ran grabbing a hold of a dropped Krogan Claymore. Taking cover behind a flipped over work desk.

Martha looked towards the doorway as she grabbed a grenade from her belt. Tossing it towards the doorway. The explosion bursted.

Breaking apart the walls and doorway. Others yelled aloud. Martha took the chance rushing out of the room. Running into a body dropped hallway.

**_Memory_****_ Sequence Ends..._**


	21. THE PAST: PART FOUR

CHAPTER 21

THE PAST: PART FOUR

Glowing biotic energy swirled around him. His body was engulfed with its essence. His energy of pure blue glowed around him.

Others around the armory stared. Seeing an action like this could only come from an Asari. Javik was stunned. Seeing this.

His own people would do this before fighting or getting into anything too much. Preparing themselves for the worst to come.

Javik has not seen this from anyone else, even from Samara. Not in over the last 10 Years. Javik held his Prothean assault rifle in his right hand.

He stared at his back. Javik blinked and stayed silent for a second. Others behind him both , human and Turian.

* * *

Mathis was standing in mid air. Floating his hands outwards. His eyes closed. His tribal lines glowing with blue Biotic energy. His muscles pumping.

His clothing rapidly moving. His body began hardening. His finger tips glowed. His knuckles gained lines going upwards.

His biotic energy went from blue to white around his body. Javik witnessed this changing biotic energy phase. He was reminded of the Prothean Empire.

"Mathis" said Javik

Mathis opened his eyes. Lowering his body back onto the ground. Mathis looked back towards Javik. His eyes glowing blue then fading back to normal.

"I'm sorry, this is our way of preparing ourselves for battle" said Mathis

"I understand what you mean" said Javik

Mathis was handed a Lancer Assault rifle. He checked the sides and ammo capacity. He smiled.

"It's a funny thing to see this"said Mathis

"What do you mean?"asked Javik

"To see and use weaponry that my people have surpassed, ammo clips and unlimited ammo its just a funny thought" said Mathis

"I know what you mean, how do we get into the **_Orshen-Dauwe"_**asked Javik

Mathis looked back towards the shuttle. Looking at the long length of it and it's width.

"We have to enter undetected and I have a few ways of getting on board, but we have to use the hover board in order to go in" said Mathis

"Hover board? Alright then its you and me Mathis"said Javik

* * *

Doors opened as both went off. The Normandy flew past the Orshen-Dauwe. On the small Hover board.

Javik and Mathis went forward avoiding lighting strikes. Avoiding what they could of energy spikes and energy sonic waves. Trying to move undetected.

Hurling towards the Mass Relay as its energy was being generated into the Orshen-Dauwe.

Electricity continued being pulled away from the Normandy. Normandy jumped into warp. Around them were Turian ships.

Geth ship and Krogan ships flanking what they could when firing upon the Orshen-Dauwe.

Shields and barriers continued recharging more and more. Javik and Mathis arrived onto a platform outside of the Orshen-Dauwe.

Javik aimed. Mathis walked towards a steel wall. Barriers glowed brightly greenish colors. Mathis touched the barrier. His body glowed brightly.

Doors opened infornt of them. Javik could see the advanced technology astonishing. Walking into the chamber, both went inside.

Javik was surprised by what he witnessed. Lowering his assault rifle.

"What in the world?!" he yelled

Mathis stood in front of him. Looking forward. Seeing the massive machine like chamber. Many and many filled Capsules with Lotus soldiers.

Round Capsules filled with people. All stacked and hovering around the chamber. Large chamber to hold enough of 50 Caspules per floor.

Each floor had 50 out of 5 Floors.

"Seems an awful like reaper tech, Mathis you didn't use it" asked Javik

"No, but we did base our designs off of Reaper tech and Prothean" said Mathis

"Did you take anything from the reapers? Even though they're technology was instantly shut down by Shepard's sacrifice" he asked concerned

Mathis and Javik walked forward. They're bodies became cloaked instantly.

Synthetic Guards named "Silos" (Empty Bodies controlled by an Advanced A.I. system) searched for them. Looking around for any intruders.

They were Lotus with no minds at all. No consciousness for themselves. Javik looked at his right hand. Seeing the cloaking covering it completely.

Amazed and astonished by this. As he moved behind Mathis. They're movements weren't even interrupted at all.

"We didn't take anything from they're lost technology, I assure you Javik along with what we did is more effective...we evolved" said Mathis

"Evolution.. like our selves in the empire" said Javik

"We based ourselves off of your religions and beliefs"said Mathis

"I don't know what to say, as the Last of Protheans" said Javik

White electricity surged downwards in large massive glass like tubes. The ground platform they walked on was made of steel. Light weight steel ground.

Javik's footing made little sounds. Mathis looked back towards him. Waving right. Mathis went left. The crossing path of 2 directions.

Javik searched right. Noticing another guard. Yet he was invisible to the guard. No harm ,no foul as he thought.

Both shot one of the 2 guards. Killing them instantly.

* * *

**_Main room...5th Floor...highest floor within the "Orshen-Dauwe"...was named " Final " _**

**_Room specifically built for activating the machine mechanism of the machine...Main source of turning on and off..._**

"Mathis...about time you arrived...but I didn't think you'd come with aid from them" said Dakar

Dakar stood floating with green biotics. Flowing all around his armed body. His body was covered with an organic suit made like the "Collector suit".

Only difference was that it hardened's when put it on. When out of flesh it acts like a thin cloth or clothing light as a feather if you will. His helmet closed up.

His 4 eyes small glowed around the front of his helmet. His right hand only had three fingers. His left hand had 5 fingers.

Mathis and Javik came out of there instant cloaking. Javik stared angered, seeing a deadly device. Mathis stared seeing floating parts around Dakar.

Floating walkways, floating energy small tubes, Holograms of the Home Planet Of the Turians. Javik aimed at Dakar's back. Mathis walked passed Javik.

"It's over Dakar...we can have peace" said Mathis

"Peace? I was at that so called Peace summit...we were pushed aside as if we were ghosts" said Dakar looking back and stepping away from the counsel

Javik noticed the glowing biotic energy ready for a fight. Mathis's body glowed the same.

"I don't want to kill you my friend...I want only to resolve the problem not cause a new one for us" said Mathis

"This is why we have this problem Mathis! Can't you see it? We have to walk the path and shape ourselves as we always have done!" yelled Dakar

Mathis looks at his friend Dakar. Heading down the floating stairwell.

The counsel moved upwards then downwards locking itself into the forming steel platform of square like blocks.

Dakar's hands glowed with Omni like whips forming around his hands. Long whips when they touched the ground.

They nearly melted the ground as he walked slowly towards them. Lines were made.

* * *

"This is what it comes to Mathis? Siding with them?! The ones who threw everything back at us!?" yelled Dakar

"They tried helping us! They wanted to aid-"

"No! They allowed us to die! Before when we needed them most! Our enemies! We were left as last, we didn't matter at all!" he continued

Dakar yelled aloud. Slamming his whips into the ground. Hurling them towards Javik and Mathis. Both rolled out of the way in time.

Javik fired towards him. Dakar didn't even bother to block the laser. His body shielded him from danger. Mathis ran right cloaking himself.

Dakar laughed at this tactic. Knowing what he was trying to do.

"Mathis you can't catch me off guard...I have been trained by the same mentor as you" said Dakar

Javik yelled aloud shoving his singularity towards Dakar. Javik rushed into combat against Dakar. Trying to buy time for Mathis.

Dakar looked at him moving quickly towards him. Javik jumped right avoiding the left whip attack. His body glowing with green energy.

Javik switched his assault rifle onto his back and for a Geth SMG. Firing forward. Javik generated in his left hand dark channeling energy.

Both collided into one another. Javik jolted left. Pushing himself with biotics hurling left to avoid attacks.

Mathis appeared visible again. Looking onto the counsel and hacking the hologram keyboard. Noticing the keys and locks on the system.

Mathis left the counsel with a hacking virus. This would give him results in minutes. As long as it wasn't interrupted.

Javik kicked down Dakar into the ground. He yelled slamming downward into the ground. Almost breaking his own hand. Dakar had rolled out of the way.

Staring back at Javik. He was impressed so far.

" No matter what you do Javik, your still the same as us, the last of the Protheans, why not help us..." asked Dakar

"I rather not see another War, another Genocide again, this is why I fight against you" said Javik

"Hahaha seriously?! Another Genocide of another Alien race?! No, this isn't Genocide that I'm doing! I'm making a path of peace for my race!" yelled Dakar

Dakar looked back. Catching the incoming right punch of Mathis. Quickly head butting Mathis. Biotic energy was thrown from one impact to another.

The ground shook. Mathis grunted aloud. Taking a full hit, it was as strong as being hit by a baseball bat. Mathis kicked Dakar into the chest. Dakar grunted.

Yelled aloud as he fell onto the ground. Rolling back up to his feet. At that moment he was hit again by Javik's Prothean beam.

Dakar stood breathing hard. Heavily staring at Mathis.

"You chose Genocide! I'm saving what's left of our race! I chose this! In order for us to exist others must accept us!"yelled Dakar

"Killing millions isn't the way! We can change this! We can as long as we work together!"yelled Mathis

Dakar stood up. Relaxing his muscles and looking at Mathis. Then towards Javik.

" Change? No, we have done that already...we gained nothing but hate! Nothing else but rejection!" yelled Dakar

Mathis looked back towards the counsel. Seeing the hacking system at 50%. Nearly finished.


	22. LONG ROAD: WHITE

**_"Tell Me what you guys think so far"_**

**_"Thanks for the many reads!"_**

CHAPTER 22

LONG ROAD: WHITE

"And What? Stay within the Citadel again? Stay within those safe walls?!"yelled Aria

"No, your going to Thessia, where you will be safe nothing-"

"Fuck you Otto, I aint going anywhere" said Aria

"Let this go, either you do and live to see another day or die today" he yelled back at her

Aria looked away from him. Crossing her arms again. Again waiting for back up to arrive and aid them to leave. She couldn't believe this.

Otto finished listening to what Aria had to say. His thoughts were towards what she mentioned. Otto noticed ahead of them. Large opened area.

Aria noticed his pause. Having nothing else to say. He lifted up his hand towards her. Signalling to stop moving. Both continued walking out.

Her eyes stared at the chaos of people who fought back. Lying on the ground. Aria could see them. All they're faces. All those who asked to live here.

She felt the sudden rush of guilt. Her eyes looked away. Otto sighed tossing aside a dropped badge of Security.

"All this is fucking bullshit!" yelled Aria

"You should have stayed on point with why Martha wanted help" said Otto

"I fucking did stay on point, she wanted information on a **_" EPLIDIOS MENTA " (First name means "Hope")_**"said Aria

Otto looked back towards her. His eyes staring at her deeply.

"And?!" he said

"I know what he is, and why he was doing what he was" said Aria

"Eplidios Menta , a spy within the Lotus Empire,worked with the Allaince for some time only to steal plans of **_"Orshen-Dauwe"_**said Otto

Aria looked away from him. She stared towards the market place ahead of them. Staring at the distance seeing shuttles flying by.

"I made this for what it is and now...look at it...nothing but chaos and for what Martha's fucking will" said Aria

Otto noticed a down merc. Walking towards him. Otto checked and hacked his omni tool. Searching for locations, orders, numbers.

"Otto where are they now?"asked Aria

Otto looked at his omni tool. Noticing the scans, numbers leaving Omega were around 50,100 men. Otto sighed.

"They're leaving now? What gives? I thought Martha wanted to over throw you Aria"said Otto

"She wants something out of this mess and I want to find out why"said Aria

Otto looked towards her back. Seeing her hands and body glowing with biotics. Energy flowing out of her.

"We could die from that, or we can leave this place and return-"

"No! I'm not leaving! I'm taking back what's mine!"she yelled

Gunfire went by them. Otto took cover behind a broken chunk of rubble. Massive chunks of rubble were on top each other.

Otto blind fired his weapon over his head. Lasers went through bodies. Aria yelled shoving both hands into a dual push.

Mercs went flying back into the ground. They rushed out of the market. All running and willing to kill Aria for Martha. Atlas Mechs came down into the street.

Aria rushed left avoiding the incoming rocket. Otto jumped over cover. Aria yelled tossing a dropped plasma grenade into the air as it exploded.

Shuttles came by firing over them.

"Otto, Specters have arrived" sounded off a voice over his omni tool

Otto looked at Aria. Seeing Atlas Mechs and Geth Infantry coming down onto the Merc Force ahead of them.

Specter Geth. Otto and Aria followed behind them. In matter of minutes, Mercs either died or fled. Otto stood beside Geth and a Specter Group of Assassins.

A Krogan Specter came out of a shuttle walking towards them. Otto looked at him and saluted him.

Aria noticed them talking. While the Specter group secured the area. Aria still wanted what she had lost.

"Hey Otto!"she yelled

Turning around he noticed what she was asking for. What she had desired more than anything.

"No, Aria were getting off of Omega and heading to Council Space now" he said

"Like Hell I will!" she yelled

Otto looked at her. Though his numbers weren't as great but were good for something. She smiled at him.

"I can get us help when I get my throne back...if you need it" she said

"We could die doing this Aria and if-"

"Either with you or not, I'm taking back Omega"she said walking away from him

"Otto, we don't have time for this"said His Krogan Commander

"I know...Martha's under the actions of this take over and she means to do something with the Merc army" said Otto

* * *

"Ma'm we have her location, but our men were ambushed" said A merc soldier

Martha looked back towards him. She didn't smile at all.

"Get moving with the formations and battalions, were out of here" she said

"Yes Ma'm, but- Are you sure you want to leave without taking Aria out?"asked The Merc

Martha walked passed him. Noticing the massive ruined Night club. Afterlife was broken and out. Martha gained what she needed. Control.

"Lucius, your up" said Martha

"You just keep what you must and do what you need, I'll handle the other part" she said


	23. THE PAST: PART FIVE

CHAPTER 23

THE PAST: PART FIVE

Javik was lying on the ground. Cursing. His right arm, agonizing pain. He couldn't move much of it. Blood dripped onto the ground floor.

Eyes stared at the fight. Mathis fired dual pistols towards Dakar. Aiming both head on full. Dakar yelled aloud. His biotic energy began to lose strength.

Plasma energy phased through his right sided ribs. Dakar yelled falling onto one knee. Mathis struggled to breath. His clothing was torn.

His armor under it was battered. Mathis wouldn't be able to continue much longer. Red alerts were sent to his omni hand. His action was surprised.

"Even with your fucking greatness, you have failed my friend" said Dakar

Mathis noticed his right hand. Showing red scans. Scans that meant failure. Failure to comply with what he needed to do.

"What?! Dakar?! Millions will die!" yelled Mathis

"That's the whole fucking point Mathis! Everything, everyone! On Helios will be saved our race will be spared!" yelled Dakar

"No! Your going to kill the Turians for what?! Massive Genocide?! Nooo! I can't allow this at all!" yelled Mathis

"Stop being such a useless bastard! Think about what matters! Forget peace! Forget love! Only survival! We are the future!" yelled Dakar

* * *

Dakar tightened both hands in gripping motions. Swinging them left and right at Mathis. Showing his flaws. Point at Javik as they argued.

Mathis stared shocked at Dakar.

"I'm a warrior! Breaded to save and protect what he holds dear to him! Helios is that purpose! I will not let it fall!" yelled Dakar

Mathis's body glowed as he ran forth. Rushing blindly towards Dakar. Both through punches. Dakar was tired of this useless squabble.

His right opened hand turned into a large omni blade as he sent hurling towards Mathis's right cheek. Slashing through his flesh and muscle.

Mathis was then kicked into the ground. While he rolled back up to his feet again. Dakar was tackled into the ground.

Dark channel energy was striking with such anger. Javik was holding him down with one arm. Grunting aloud in rage. Dakar struggled to break free.

Mathis looked at the consuel and rushed towards it. Checking what he needed. Life support systems had failed. 1st and 3rd floors below them were down.

His eyes stared at the shut down sequence. Noticing it as failure. System was removed. System was rebooted and re installed.

Only Dakar was able to access its components. Its heart.

* * *

"Javik I'm...I'm sorry..I can't stop it" said Mathis shocked

"What?! Where are we?!" yelled Javik

"We've arrived at the moon of Palavin...Were nearly towards the point of the planet..." said Mathis

Explosions went off. Mathis turned to look at Javik and smiled.

"Mathis?!" he yelled eyes staring at Mathis as he levitated up in mid mid air

Electricity came around the consuel. Smashing through the holograms. Over riding them. Ruining the controls. Mathis's right hand was extended as it bled.

Touching the lighting. Dakar yelled aloud.

"NO!" yelled Dakar

Javik didn't know what to do now. His eyes grew wide seeing Mathis making his choice.

"Mathis! What?!" he yelled

"I'm sorry, My friend...But this is the last thing and only way to shut down my machine...my bond...my blood...my ancestry" said Mathis

"Think about what your doing! Think about your child! Your wife! Your life !" yelled Javik

Mathis smiled. His right hand was turning black. Chrome solid burned skin. Burning muscles. Javik didn't focus much more on Dakar.

As Dakar sent Javik flying back into the ground. Dakar rushed to his feet running towards Mathis.

In doing so, Mathis shoved his left hand towards the yelling, crazed Dakar.

Lighting flew hurling into Dakar's chest. Shattering apart the very core of his being.

The very existence of Dakar burned turning solid black. Lighting turned his body into ashes.

Nothing was left in that instant. Mathis looked away grunting. Blood came rushing out of his wounds.

Dripping onto the ground. Javik struggled to stand again.

**_-Important Information! In case of Confusion -_**

**_(What Mathis is doing is a second fail safe system he created. One that was left out. _**

**_One that was made specifically in case he needed to shut down his machine. In case it wasn't working with the first original fail safe. _**

**_This sequence is known as "Sealing Bond". A bond between Lotus and Machine. _**

**_Share the same source of energy, if need be the same genetic code built with the machine. _**

**_In this case, Mathis's genetic code of his organic body, his blood. Is now the only way to shut it down.)_**

* * *

"No! Mathis, you can't...Let me do this! I can, you-"

Mathis smiled still. Not having the slightest doubt at all. His arm reached out towards Javik. Yet Javik stared holding his arm from bleeding out.

" Javik..you have so much to live for, so much to experience...you can't throw away the importance of life you have" said Mathis

Javik's eyes grew wide. Hearing these words. Hearing something Shepard, Liara had told him before. Long ago.

"You have a life to live Javik, let go of the warrior...allow peace to fill what hole has been built within your shell and become more than one side" said Mathis

He wanted to save Mathis. Wanted to help another race from extinction. Not to allow a Genocide of people either good or bad. Not another like his time.

"I can send you back to the Citadel...to stop Kage from killing the Councilor's, please give them my regards to them..." said Mathis

(While his right arm was becoming consumed)

Javik could see the uttering pain. Such agonizing pain Mathis was going through. Such pain for a victory. A pain that he would endure for all.

"I..I-"

His silence was more than enough to say. Javik said nothing. Struggling to speak. Mathis knew he was listening.

"Javik I have a favor to ask from you" said Mathis

"Please take care of yourself...When you see my son...Leon..please tell him..."said Mathis with a smile

Shaking went on inside and out. Javik could feel the full stopping strength. Distant explosions. Eruptions.

**_"I'm so proud of him" said Mathis_**

* * *

Mathis lifted up his left hand. Javik grunted. Seeing the electricity traveling around in a swirling motion. Mathis hurled it towards his chest.

Javik's body instantly glowed brightly. The ground under him. Glowed. Shattering metal as it was swirling around him. Javik continued yelling.

His body was been hit and struck. Slammed and shaken. Javik vanished into practicals. Smoke of black and green were left. Mathis lowered his arm.

Closing his eyes he smiled still.

"...I'm sorry I won't be around to see you grow Leon...to see who you become in your future" said Mathis

* * *

Outside of the **_"Orshen-Dauwe"(Ending Light in Lotus Language)..._**

Turian ships and Massive Turian Carriers carrying thousands of soldiers. All stationed in various locations across the moon of Palavin.

Orshen-Dauwe, exploded above the surface of the moon. Bright colors of blue and black. Chunks of falling debri and shattered capsules.

All smashing into the surface of the moon.

**_Memory Sequence Ends..._**

**__****_Mathis Dahlia (Father of Leon Mason)_**

* * *

**__****_-ALIEN RACE SUMMARY-_**

**__****_"Lotus" _**

**__****_What are Lotus? An Alien Race. An Alien race named "Lotus". They began as three fingered. 2 arms. 2 Legs. _**

**__****_4 eyes. Short glowing kinds of eyes. Ears long like elf. Grey and blue skin colors. Hair always in shapes of long and short Mohawks. _**

**__****_Sometimes for women long braids of hair. Tribal colors marked onto there bodies. Marking them for life. Shaping who they are. _**

**__****_Choices stain they're bodies. Much like they're emotions. Height is normal for males as "6'5" usually, some can be "6 '1" or "6'0"._**

**__****_Females are shorter as "5'9". _**

**__****_Short life spans (Maximum ages to reach was "50"). Lotus were bred to become like Spartans. Pure soldiers. Pure Democracy people. _**

**__****_The same and very kind of believing people who want Justice. Who want control. _**

**__****_Ones who have adapted to there home world "Helios"._**

**__****_ A troublesome planet that had to adapt in order to survive. Apart from adapting the main threat 10 Years ago the known "Reaper War". _**

**__****_Genetic Evolution was pushed within there society. To create new stronger Biotic soldiers. _**

**__****_To become a new Race much like they're Ancestors the Protheans. Trying to gain new heights to new power. New Technology._**


	24. CHANGE OF MIND

CHAPTER 24

CHANGE OF MIND

Breathing. His breathing went off. Quickly. His eyes had tears in them. Leon looked down at his hands. Finding himself. Staring at his shaking hands.

Trembling. Discovering the needs. The necessity to stop this **_"Orshen-Dauwe"(Ending Light in Lotus Language)..._**

Leon blinked over and over. His heart felt the large care for what happened. 20 Years ago. His people chose to fight for a cause they wanted. Peace.

His Father was a peace maker. His mother a warrior. Leon now knew what they tried doing over the years. What they wanted. A new way. A solution.

"...Peace..." he said

Leon blinked looking away from the hologram consuel. Leon shed a tear as it dropped into the ground. Splashing onto his boot. A voice came alive.

Eyes looking towards the blinking screen. Leon witnessed something odd. Another memory. Lightly touching the hologram. The circular strand rapidly moved.

"Scanning..."

"Scanning..." it continued an A.I. voice

The strand opened up. Showing colored images and signatures. Showing a quick scan of what Leon's DNA was. He could see it. What he was.

"Welcome, Son" it said

Leon stared shocked. Stared hearing the voice of Mathis. His own father. Alive. Maybe. Yet speaking clearly.

"Connecting" he said

Leon went back into dormant sleep again. His body glowed with blue energy coming from the Capsule. Evolving his biotics. Merging his energy.

* * *

Into the dream. Leon awoke. Looking around. Noticing laughing people. People that looked alive. He stood in the center of a large town. Looking at them.

Leon could witness what the Lotus life was like. Happy. Children. People. All the same species. Ships flew over head. Leon looked up towards them.

Seeing the light blue sky. Clouds of white at the distance. Leon looked down at the ground. Seeing the large symbols of clans. Etched across his feet.

"Families...Clans" he said

"Yes, Leon this is what Life was like back in my days 20 Years ago" said Mathis standing behind Leon

His eyes looked forward shocked. Looking back slowly he stared. Facing an image of his own Father at the early age of 35.

Both stood 5 feet away from each other. Leon wanted to ask so much. Wanted to hug him. Wonder about his own heritage.

"Father?...Where-"

"This is only a simulation...I'm sorry Leon, but if your alive and seeing this then I have passed on...the original me has moved on" said Mathis

"Then your an exact replica of my father Mathis"asked Leon staring with a smile towards him

"Of course, along with his emotions, beliefs, ideals, knowledge" he continued

"What am I?"asked Leon with a puzzled face, standing firmly tall

Mathis had his arms crossed behind his back. His eyes closed looking away. Children ran past him. His own image phased through him.

"You are an Alien Race long past forgotten, died 20 Years ago" said Mathis

Leon listened to what he had to say with no interruptions.

"You are a Lotus, one of the last remaining alive today, you were engineered to survive, to blend among them...The Galaxy" said Mathis

"You mean, to live as a GHOST OF THE PAST? Your past" said Leon

"The Lotus are now forgotten...let it be as it is now, and have a future for yourself my son" said Mathis

"What about the struggle?! The ones still in there Capsules?! Those trapped with the ideals and Morals of the Past?!" he asked

Mathis looked away ashamed.

"Let them sleep, there's nothing we can do now, if you wake them...A new rage of War will occur" said Mathis

"No...I don't believe you, we can change what happened before, we can shape a new future" said Leon

Mathis looked back towards him. Hearing these strong words from his son.

"No...As a Human, live and live happy as a Human...that's what we wanted for you" said Mathis

"But...I'm not Human, I've never belonged among them" said Leon

"That didn't stop you into believing...my son, you were created to exist not to be eliminated" said Mathis

"Through you we continue existing, through your soul we survive...I created a shell for you to live" said Mathis

Leon looked down towards his right hand. Seeing the armor protecting him.

"Human...Why do I look Human instead of Lotus" asked Leon

Mathis looked towards Leon and images swooped at Leon's back and front.

"I engineered your body...Your skin, muscles, texture...to become and look Human, yet keeping all the strength and will of a Lotus" he continued

"You look Human because I took the last remaining DNA of one person who was seen as a Hero in this Galaxy long ago..."he said

Leon looked away from the scans. The signatures of body strength and heat. Muscle designs, skull, and bone designs. Staring at An image.

Behind Mathis. The area teared itself apart from them. Showing lighting strikes. Striking into the ground. Rain pouring around them.

"Jane Shepard" said Leon

Seeing her image beside Mathis. Seeing who he gained parts from.

"Yes, it was the only way to ensure your survival" he continued

"How?! How is this possible if she died before your time?" he asked

"Shepard had gained a Clone, instead of killing the Clone Ashley Williams took her in" he said

"Handing her over to me, allowing me the necessity that I needed...her DNA" he said

Leon looked away. Seeing the recovered images of the Clone Shepard. Images of what remained.

"She's alive?!" asked Leon

Mathis closed his eyes. The back ground around them faded into colors of blue and white.

"Answer me!" yelled Leon

"She is in a stable Coma, kept in deep sleep...she is very unstable, highly trained much like the old Shepard...except she has been stolen" he said

Leon looked at him with such serious anger. His eyes locked into his.

"Stolen? Who would do this?! I..." asked Leon

Mathis didn't want to say more about where and who. His computer programming didn't respond at all.

"Father..." he said

"This version of Shepard must be destroyed" he said

"Why?!" he yelled

"She isn't the same...she is more cunning and accelerated, a true killing machine.." he said

Leon looked at the video image of Clone Shepard. Seeing her fighting off Turian Soldiers. Beating them with simple strength.

Muscular fighting. Ashley Williams being battered to the ground. Javik struggling in a one in one fight. Clone Shepard had broken his left shoulder.

Garrus was kicked into the ground and nearly killed. Leon closed his eyes looking away from the revealing truth.

"Why was she cloned?! Why this way?!" he yelled

"She was cloned with this as a last intention...to destroy the real Shepard, to cause a new change in the Galaxy" he said

Leon looked back at him.

"WAR" he said

"What would the change be in that outcome..."asked Mathis

"Nothing except death...she...she never came back at all" said Leon shocked

"Her mind is of a Reaper, this is why she must be left dormant" said Mathis

"Who has taken her"asked Leon

"**_EPLIDIOS MENTA"_**said Mathis

Leon looked away from him. Finding it difficult to hear this. Shepard was alive. Tainted. Confused.

"What about Martha"asked Leon

"She was infused with the same process like you, Liara Ta'Soni had taken part of that project, using my same procedure" he said

"Why do our tribal markings of Lotus never or struggle to show?"asked Leon

"Your Human skin heals faster than any other, bearing, shutting out the tribal markings when around non-Lotus civilians" he continued

"What about the side effects to this change?"asked Leon

"None, all Lotus strength, no Human Weakness..."he said

"Father...How did I end up with Javik" asked Leon

Staring towards Each other. Both walked to one another. Facing themselves.

"Ask him...I never made it to that point in my life line" he said

Leon smiled towards him. Trying to touch his left shoulder.

"Father...I appreciate everything you did...Everything you and mom went through..."he said crying

Mathis touched Leon's left shoulder. Both glowed with such a bond.

"I'm so proud of who you have become my son, I know your mother would be so proud" he said

Leon smiled. Hearing these honest words.

"I will help them, All of them, Not just Lotus...All in the Galaxy Father...I will not let another fall" said Leon proudly

Mathis smiled. Seeing this new change within his son.

"You have gone through so much...It's tough seeing you like this, I can see into your memories...Lucius..Martha...Riah, Tali, Ashley, Kage, EDI, Niuma"

"I can see what you have gone through...your journey" he said

Leon looked down at his feet.

"When a Lotus...Fights for more than himself..he becomes more in strength...more in knowledge...More in Himself...he becomes Hero" said Mathis

"Thank you for believing in me" said Leon

"Shape your Future Leon...we will meet again" said Mathis smiling as he faded with scrambling data

Leon reached out towards him.

"FUTURE" he whispered


	25. WAKING EYES

CHAPTER 25

WAKING EYES

Capsule opened. Around the capsule. Lights of blue holograms stayed on. Turned on and blinking rapidly. Leon's hand reached out to hold onto the side.

Climbing back out. Breathing slowly. Leon looked at the ground. Having his mind now changed. Now seeing things differently. Feeling different.

Looking down at his hands. His hands didn't shake like they used to. His breathing struggle since training went away. His body didn't feel tensed anymore.

Leon was surprised.

"Purpose" he thought

Around Leon appeared a hologram. A long dragon shape like hologram. Leon knew who this was.

"Shade" he said aloud

"Hello Leon, how you have grown since I last saw you" it said

"What is going on with my body, my biotics"asked Leon

"Your father has passed down his own genetic scans and DNA onto you, allowing you strength, concentration, memories of his own" said Shade

Leon looked at him. Wondering about this. The passing of knowledge. Leon was amazed by this technique.

" Your confidence has become more from your past ancestors" said Shade

Leon looked at him. Confused. Staring at Shade confused.

" Ancestors? Are you saying-"

"Each one at a certain point of there ending lives have passed down generations of themselves...Copies onto the next" said Shade

"This is done for Lotus Generations to be reminded of there past lives, given a chance to correct any future mistakes" said Shade

Leon smirked a little. Wondering how luckily he must have been.

"Each one of my people can do this?"asked Leon

"Yes, as of now I'm guessing Lucius had done this long before you did, this is why he is more adapted than you..but not anymore" he continued

Leon made a small smile. Looking away from him.

"I won't kill him or anything like that" said Leon

"May I ask why?"asked Shade

Leon looked forward. Trying to give an answer that would be understandable.

"I see him as a brother, even though at times...well he is difficult really...but I see good in him" said Leon

"Good in a person who kills, threatens, breaks, willing to ruin anything" said Shade

"I don't see any good at all" continued Shade

Leon walked passed him. Then stopped. Looking back towards Shade.

"Trust me Shade" said Leon

* * *

"What's going on" asked Riah

Liara looked away from the screen. Feeling disappointed. Wondering what to say. Red blinking scans around the Galaxy map.

Riah looked onto her omni tool. Seeing messages from her mother Tali. Riah could see other resources they had lost. She didn't like it one bit.

"Liara what's-what's going on with resources? With the Citadel?"asked Riah looking towards her back

"Revenge...that's what's going on" she said

"Specter Space has been hit, Mercenaries are moving into full head on attack...front assault" said Liara

"Why? What do they have to gain from doing this? This is completely suicide?!" asked Riah

"That's not even the worst part...The Orshen-Dauwe has appeared out of the Mass relay heading towards the Citadel 2" said Liara

"What's being done to prevent it's movements?!" she asked

Liara looked towards her seriously. No holding anything back. Her eyes said only truth from this point.

"Nothing, only Leon can do this...let's hope he knows how" said Liara

"Can't you look into the memories and develop the key for it?! I don't want Leon to go into that unknown" she said

Riah looked at Liara. Both underneath the ever lasting glowing light above them.

"It's coded by bonds, the kind that are generic with they're own kin or own people" she said

"Lotus Technology only works with they're own bodies" said Javik from behind them

Riah looked towards him. Liara was surprised to see him. Javik wore his old Prothean body armor.

"Hello Riah, it's been long" he said as both gave each other a welcome

"How are you?"she asked

"Eden Prime was asked for soldiers, drafted for something" said Javik

"Specter Space" said Liara

Doors opened on the far right end side. Leon walked out. Staring at his friends. Looking at his Father. Javik walked towards him. Riah stood beside Liara.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked

Liara looked back towards them. She wondered about what he went through. How would it have changed him. Javik stared at Leon. Seeing the person.

An image of who he once was. A slight reminder. Javik made a small smile. Seeing Leon talking with Riah about his new change.

Remembering the small child from before. A child of confusion. A child with much loss. A child with a bright future.

* * *

**_Javik's Memory of this moment...This single life moment...Where he remembers his Adopted Lotus son "Leon Mason"...at the age of 9 _**

**_Struggling to move with the Society...With what Life he has gained..._**

Javik walked out into the back porch. Seeing Leon. Small infant. Wearing a blue shirt. Wearing colors of white lines. On his back was titled as "C.A.D.".

(Capsule. Association. Department). Javik smiled looking down at a hologram image. An image of Leon's grades. His scores. His school work.

Looking down the massive edge of the hill. Leon's spiky hair moved with the wind. His eyes followed the moving sky cars. The city far below his home.

His home on Eden Prime. Javik touched his right shoulder. Standing beside him.

"I'm proud of your scores Leon, you did well" said Javik

"...Father I don't understand" said Leon

Javik looking away from the glowing horizon of a sunset. He stared at Leon's left eye. His left cheek. Little pieces of black. Breaking through his skin.

His left eye. Shifting from Grey to Bright Blue. Javik stared thinking about what Liara had told him before. About the condition. About the Bonds.

"What's wrong" he asked

"...Am I different from them?...I mean are we different from everyone" he asked

Javik touched Leon's left shoulder. Looking at him. Having a growing answer within himself to convince his son.

"Understanding...this is what affects people my son, yes we are different from them...in our own ways but that does not make you who you are" he said

Leon looked towards his hands. Javik stared. Noticing the palms with what looked like smudges. Yet half tribal marking circles half finished.

"What am I? I mean these...these just keep coming Father" he said

Javik bended down on one knee. Holding Leon's hands.

"Today...they wanted to stay away Father...they called me a " Ghost " , I think it was "Lotus" said Leon

Javik stopped and looked shocked at his shirt. Closing his eyes. Javik looked over towards the city. Opening them. Seeing many Sky cars.

"What they don't understand they fear...You shouldn't be afraid my son, you are no different from them or anyone else" said Javik

Leon stared into his eyes. Seeing what his father was speaking. Listening to what he wanted to pour out into the open.

"You can help them understand, like before it was another who did the same thing, her name was "Jane Shepard" he said

"Shepard... We were told about her, she was your friend dad?" he asked

"Yes she was and still is, I owe her lots" he said smiling

"Because of her I gained a new way of seeing things in this cycle-"

Leon laughed. Giggling a little. At the way his father would see the future as a "Cycle". Not as what it's meant to be.

"You mean life" he said

Javik smiled. Looking at him as he scratched Leon's head.

"Exactly" he said smiling back

"Don't ever think Negative my son, always have a mindset of Honesty and Belief in others" said Javik

**_Javik's Memory ends..._**

* * *

"What you thinking of Javik" asked Liara elbowing him

Javik looked towards her. Seeing her worried face. A bit as she struggled to be calm or make something out of this moment.

"I can't Believe it...past years he was just a small child that I decided to take in...and...now..he's a Hero" said Javik

"Shepard would be proud of what you became Javik" said Liara

Javik looked towards her. Liara towards him. She touched his right hand. Both holding hands. Javik looked away for just a second.

Liara looked at him. Then towards her monitors on her right hand side.

"I know where I come from, I know who I am..." he said smiling

Leon looked over his left shoulder. Towards Liara. Towards Javik. To all.

"Thank you Liara" he said

"Your welcome, so Leon are you ready to begin...We have much to do " asked Liara

"Father, I have something to ask of you...but when I'm done with this...and when your ready" said Leon as Javik hugged his son

"Anytime your ready to see through my eyes...I will allow your truth into your life again" said Javik

"Thanks" said Leon

Leon looked down towards his right hand. It glowed white biotics. Riah looked down towards it. Javik felt the sudden rushing movements.

Constant flux and Biotic energy. Swirling. Javik had known this kind of energy from before. Mathis's kind he thought.

"Ready Liara" said Leon while his body was engulfed with white biotics


	26. RELATIONS

CHAPTER 26

RELATIONS

Hera looked at her armor plating. Noticing Alden retrieving some cases of new equipment. She smiled. Seeing him stumble and mumble on about things.

The salarian Doctor reached down for a dropped part. Only to see Hera reaching down for it as both stopped and stared at each other.

"Oh!? Thanks, Hera I-I seem to be losing my marbles left and right just-"

"Hey, it's fine Alden besides why did you ask EDI to order this for?"she asked him curiously

Alden looked at his right hand. Noticing the blinking light. Seeing the scans and upgrades finished from 12 Hours ago.

"Oh...They-They're actually parts for us to use and I'm making us new beacon transmitt-"

Hera elbowed him as she grabbed 3 cases heading into the elevator. She laughed looking away from him for a bit. Alden looked back at her sighing.

Walking into the elevator with another 3 cases in his arms. Doors closed in front of them.

"I...Just parts and upgrades" said Alden

"It's fine Alden, just ask next time..were in this with Leon and Riah if were meant to help at all" she said

"I know" he said

"I didn't really think he would accept me into this mission" said Alden

Hera looked forward. Knowing the slightest problem that Alden spoke of. She had reviewed his file 4 times. Making and struggling to make sense.

" Leon isn't the kind of person to Judge...I mean over the past 7 months working together I have noticed" she said

"I know...I'm just glad he has approved, I mean at first remember how rocky it was to speak at all with him" said Alden

Hera looked at him. Seeing him breathing slowly.

"I do Alden, but Leon needs you as much as he needs me and Riah...All of us, like Ashley had explained before we accepted..."Everyone is one" she said

Alden stared at her. Listening to the same words his Mentor would say. Alden smiled a bit. Chuckled.

"My mentor would say the same about people and unity" he said

Hera looked at him surprised.

"Quick Question Alden" she asked

Elevator stopped at the floor. Both walked out one by one. Hallway was long and empty. Doors opened. Allowing them entrance into his Laboratory.

His med bay room. His profession.

"Ask away my helper" said Alden looking at his glowing life like hologram of himself

Hera placed down the parts and crates down on his med table. She looked towards the ground.

"Why were you removed from Gilo's Operation on Kakashima on the Planet Ordin" she asked

Alden looked down. His hands moved slower. His breathing went cold.

"There...There was a discussion...death...ambush...But I was removed for disobeying along with killing one of my own" said Alden

"Alden...I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay...It was bound to come out from either Leon or Riah sometime" said Alden smiling back at Hera

Hera looked at his medical science table. Noticing the armor parts, weapon parts. She looked towards Alden. Already getting eager to work.

" What are you working on" she asked

" Our new set of armors before heading into the fight" he said

"Ours?" she asked curiously

Alden smiled towards her and doors opened as he clapped his hands. Through the ground floor beside the window. Levitated 3 newly made Armor sets.

New Armor sets titled as " Normandy Shadows" 3 out of the 4 sets. 2 Of them were female. One of them was made for Hera. As much as one for Riah.

Hera noticed the golden etched steel letters. Steel numbers of 1,2,3. Hardened armor in the style of Terminus Armor.

"Are these-"

"New Armor sets I have made with materials from The Lotus along with Quarian tech" said Alden smiling

"You took-"

"Yep sure did, sorry I-"

Hera gave him a thumbs up. Alden stopped saying anything.

"Will need these Alden, as much as this next fight will have" she said

* * *

"What?! You serious? I mean come on Leon, through the eyes of your father? Dude are you sure you weren't drugged?" asked Jordan

Leon stood behind him. Looking down towards his behind Jordan's seat. Resting his arms. Making a small smile about it.

Jordan looked towards his right shoulder. EDI sighed. Thinking of what he just said.

"Leon went through the very core memories carried through his Genetic genes" said EDI

"Okay?! But-"

"Genetic Genes passed down from his Father, through a genetic codec Bond with what the Lotus have as a species, much like the Asari" said EDI

Jordan sighed. Looking down at his instruments. His Normandy controls. Leon looked towards EDI.

"Thanks EDI" he said

"I mean okay then, but now we know how to stop a super weapon that turns any kind of material into ashes" said Jordan

"Yes, and Lucius is now on board controlling that same device" said Leon looking forward at the glass

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! "yelled Jordan

Jordan turned around. Looking shocked at Leon. Even though Leon stood looking down at him without any worry at all. Jordan stood up staring at Leon.

Looking into his eyes. Worried as hell. Shocked and scared for what would happen next. If Lucius was left alive again.

"Please don't fucking tell me that you plan on bringing him back here alive?! Again!? Leon he will murder us he almost did that to you-"

Leon touched Jordan's right shoulder. Looking back at him. Knowing what he feared. Yet Leon didn't seem worried, scared. Nothing at all.

"Jordan, it'll be fine...this time it's different" said Leon

"How?! How can you be?!-"

EDI noticed Jordan becoming quite. Slowly noticing Leon convincing him. Jordan sat back down. Seeing Leon walking away from him.

"What?" he said

"Jordan, you should learn to trust your Commanding Officer more often" said EDI

Leon looked at his messages. Seeing some coming from the Citadel. Others coming from Liara. Ashley. Even from Tali.

"Leon, Riah is asking to see you in her Quarters" said EDI's voice aloud

* * *

Walking out of the elevator. He stared forward. Seeing the large totem statue. The many names of the past dead.

Leon walked towards the last name on the list. The very last name that makes the largest impact. Leon touched it slightly.

"Jane Shepard" he said

Staring at her full name. Knowing her life line. Knowing what she did for the Galaxy. What she gave up to save it. Trying to wonder himself.

Was he willing to do the same with this threat Lucius possessed. Having the resources known to him.

Knowing the fact that Lucius and Martha are working together.

"I will try my best, the best that I can" said Leon

Noticing on the right hand side etched into the large steel memorial within the Normandy hallway. Leon noticed the name "Mathis". Carved into it.

"Father" he said

Leon smiled at his name. Under it was carved his mother's name "Shala". Leon knew Javik had done this. Respecting them for they're sacrifice.

Riah touched his right shoulder from beside.

"Leon" she said

"This is what you wanted me to see?" he asked smiling at her

"Yes, Javik did that when you where searching for yourself" she said

"He cares so much about you" she said

"I know" he continued

* * *

Both entered into the room. Leon looked around the large room. Noticing the many books. Many scans of data. A sniper rifle lying on its side.

Riah walked inside first. Leon was amazed by what she did.

"I gotta say, you really know how to fix up a room" he said sarcastically

"Shut up" she said smiling

Reaching down on her glass table she grabbed ahold of a small wrap like band. A small wrist cloth like band.

Leon was too bothered with how she had her room.

Over looking towards the glass. Seeing the distant planet of Ordinis. Riah walked beside him and elbowed him.

"This is what I called you here for" she said handing him the small band

Looking down towards it. Reaching out he noticed the tools. Parts that were made into it. Hardened stone. Slightly cracked over the years.

The band was brand new. Solid black strong tethered. Glowing with bright blue and white colors.

With a glowing white circles and square shapes all together into a long round circular shape. Allaince kind. Leon noticed the wording.

"Light Heed your calling back..." it was eteched in with Quarian wordings


	27. EVENTS OF US

CHAPTER 27

EVENTS OF US

"Really? Your not kidding" asked Leon smiling

His right hand was touching ever so lightly over Riah's hand. Both lifting there hands towards the light.

" I'm telling you that was the day I gained knowledge of the Geth systems" she said looking towards him

"By electrocuting yourself accidentally or on purpose" he said smiling

"Jackass" she said laughing back at him

Both were lying on the couch. Relaxing.

"Leon..what did you see in there" she asked

His eyes looked away as he stood up. She noticed his reaction.

"My Father's memories, and his knowledge" said Leon

While looking down at his hands. They glowed solid white. Riah stared at them.

Seeing the biotic Lotus energy flowing around his body. His hands.

"I now see things differently Riah, I mean the War between Lotus and the Councilor's" he said

"You understand? Or have a better knowledge of it" she asked

Riah wondered about what he went through. What he had seen.

" Everything Riah, your dad, your mother, Ashley what they went through" he said

Looking towards her she was shocked. Listening to what he said.

" My Parents" she asked

"Your parents as much as mine fought back to save The Citadel, My people" he said smiling

"I'm glad they did, when they came back and spoke about you I was shocked" she said

Leon walked towards her and sat beside her again. Wondering about what she meant.

"My parents came home, talking about the many loses on both sides..." she said

"Then they told me about 2 children they had found, and what Javik decided to do" she said

Leon stared at her.

"Javik was given a chance to give you something more than what could have happened" said Riah

" When I met you I mean really a silent nerdy kid, all quite to himself" said Riah laughing

Riah stared at him silently.

"What's wrong-"

"Riah, I'm sorry but I don't remember my child hood at all" he said

"What?" she asked surprisingly

Leon closed his eyes looking away. Sitting back comfortably beside her.

"Leon? The times we-"

"I'm sorry like I said, I don't at all" he said

" My Father took them away from me to cause me less pain that was passed and thrown at me" said Leon

Riah touched his hand. Showing him he was here for him. Leon sat up again next to her looking down at there hands.

Riah and Leon kissed. Holding each other close.

* * *

Alden looked at his new set of ammo piercing thermal Clips. His armor looked finished. He smiled.

Alden didn't even look as he lightly touched his data pad. As he did a hologram showed up of a message.

"Alden..I'm sorry about what we had decided upon you" said a voice

Alden looked over and stayed shocked. Listening to what she said.

"We apologize about what you had gone through, your trial, our statements" she said

Lowering his hands. His mind was attracted to what he was hearing.

"I know, I shouldn't be even saying anything about it, I'm sorry I didn't trust you" she continued

"Armesa" he said reaching out to the data pad

"I hope your new mission, Leader, and team mates don't judge you for your past actions at all" she said

"Goodbye " she said lastly

Alden looked away from his data pad. Now stuck with such regret.

Knowing his past life. Knowing he cost the many lives on his mission.

Disobeying his captain. Actually leaving team mates to die.

To complete a mission.

Blaming himself many times over.

* * *

Hera breathed in calmly. Looking away from the hologram of her older brother. Her older brother named " Erick ".

He wasn't much of a soldier. More of a peace maker. More of the kind to talk than to shoot at anyone.

"Sis, come on you can do this" he said

Her back was turned towards him. His hologram image of blue and green colors stood.

"I know...I'm just saying if I don't come back please-"

"Don't you say anything like that, your my sister a tough one" he said

"I have seen you fight, hard and swift, long and tiresome" he said

Turning towards him. She held the dangling tags of her past Comrades.

He noticed them. 2 tags. He sighed. Knowing she had lost many during the "Third Murio Strike".

"They fought hard as much as you, you can't blame yourself for something someone else did" he said

"I never found the one responsible, how do-"

"As your brother, you have strength, I believe in you, if anyone can be trusted is you" he said

Hera smiled a little. Fitting with the tags.

" What has dad asked you about my position" she said

Erick looked away towards his omni tool. Schematics popped up towards her.

"Dad doesn't want you into the Turian Platoon Strike Force, not in the "Elite Grey" he said

" Figures...me being the only-"

"He's put me into the program" said Erick

Hera lowered her arm as she stared shocked at him. Staring with such worry.

"What?!" she said aloud

Erick smiled looking back at her. She stared still wondering why choosing her brother.

"Your nothing of-"

"I know, Dad knows the same but he has his own reasons as Colonel apart from making the program" he said

"Erick you have little experience in the field" she said

"Thanks for the support" he said laughing

Hera walked towards him closer.

"Where are you being stationed on" she asked

"I'm being sent to " Helios , Location known as " Luna Grey side" he said

" What's going on there" she asked

"A research program to save live's when damaged too badly" he said happily

"Whats dad thinking sending you with an experimental team and into a hot zone" she asked

"Keep the boundaries in line between all" he said


End file.
